Not Reincarnation
by Unpredictable Easty
Summary: When you meet the same face in different ages, in different century, you'll think it's Reincarnation. But what if it's not. Let's see as Sasuke meet a blonde in different centuries and try to find the said Blondes secret. NaruSasu AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fic. I was in the middle of thinking about a new idea of fic. The idea of love between Vampire and Werewolf is getting slow. So, I thought what can I do now for a new idea. So, viola. Here we have something.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. *Sobs***

* * *

In the seventeenth century, Sasuke found himself iin The Great Britain. It was alright for him because he surely needed a break from Japan. Living in one country for two centuries does get on people's nerves. It was a fresh change. After all, this country is counted among the big powers. He wanted to visit France too but he hasn't still learned French language quiet fluently. His idea consisted of only travelling this part of the world. Maybe he can spend the next century in this place. The prospective was not bad. The population here certainly did not lack. There would be no problem of finding food here. He was exercising control himself, trying to fulfil his appetite only once in one and a half week. He certainly did not like killing people for fun.

His brother certainly did not like this idea of him moving but there was nothing he could have done to stop him. There was so much you can take of your big brother hovering over you. It was not like he did not enjoy the company, certainly he was grateful for it. He had seen others like him who wanders around alone; in the end they either get insane and kill themselves or become Devil themselves. He was not thinking of becoming either. Yet, some alone time was not bad in his eyes. There was something free in being with only you. He just wished his brother won't kill him for not telling before coming here. It's not like Itachi didn't knew that he was thinking about this. Itachi was smart and Sasuke can swear that Itachi would have thought of this possibility before half a century. His brother was intuitive and calculating like that. But the best thing is that Itachi understands. He maybe protective but he also knows when to give him space, which Sasuke was grateful for.

Currently Sasuke was sitting in one of those big halls that are reserved for plays. This week was showing different Dramas of Shakespeare. Today Sasuke attended to see what was so big about Romeo and Juliet. He have heard great praise of it and wanted to see it for himself.

Sasuke inhaled and soon the smell of different expensive perfumes greeted him. The sensitive sense of smell that he had, made it impossible for him to not cringe against the attack of those things. Through the dense atmosphere of these scents, he tried to find one that would not make him cringe. It was a dangerous thing to do. He didn't know when an inviting smell would come and he'll be lost to the temptation. But he also had confidence in himself; he was not merely any Vampire. He have lived two centuries and trained with his brother to not give in to his nature. This was easy for him; he knew how much concentration should be given to a search of smell and how much to thinking and calculating.

A slight smell did reach him, just before the curtains withdrew. The scene in front of him unfolded. He was sure the smell was coming from someone onstage. He looked towards the actors who were playing out the role of Romeo and Juliet. There was nothing interesting to catch his attention. The girl, as all the others was some petite and beautiful girl and the boy was handsome. Nothing out of the ordinary to see in a drama where looking good was one of the things. After living so long, he had become indifferent toward the beauty of a body. He had seen too many people in his lifetime withering away. He had more belief in souls. Body grows with us but it leaves us when we die, only soul stays. Body is made of earth and it will go back to it so what is the profit in admiring the outside, skin deep beauty.

He had to say that the Drama was not bad, it certainly had good directions, and its actors knew what they were doing. He focused his eyes on the current scene, Romeo, a blond, blue eyed boy, was standing under the balcony while Juliet, a dark haired girl, looked downward toward her beloved.

After some more time, the play was on the brink of it ending. Suddenly he caught the smell of blood. The alarm bells in his head made it impossible for him to hear anything else. He hadn't gone to hunt for a week now, the smell had caught him off-guard but he maintained his control. The sweat smell, the warmth that that blood could give him, enticed him. He could already picture the red liquid running down his throat and filling his stomach as well as his desire. He had smelt more potent smells in the last two centuries but right now he was hungry and he did not had a brother by his side to stop him. Since the Play was going to end in five minutes, he thought that he would simply find the source after this and satisfy his thirst. He could easily control himself for a few more minutes. Besides there was something really sinful in waiting before plucking the fruit of his patience. To know that every drop was a reward of every second of restraining himself. The rush that filled him while quenching his thirst, the feeling of freedom, of flying without wings, of enjoying the warmth without a sun. Yes, patience gave its fruit and it certainly was sweat.

The last scene folded and everyone started gathering themselves. They would be going to dinner or their own home after this. Sasuke knew that the opportunity for him has come. Instead of going to the gates, he advanced toward the stage. The scent was potent; he could sense that the person was not very far from backstage. As he strode, he chanced a glance toward a girl walking toward stage too. He paused on his way and stayed at his standing point until the girl disappeared. During a hunt he has to be careful to not arouse suspicions of others. If someone saw him with the victim before his death, he knew the authorities would be after him. He again started walking and climbed on the stage. He drew away the curtain a little, chaos was apparently prevalent there. Everyone was preparing to leave, shutting off lights, putting props back and everyone screaming direction. He grimaced at the state; there were still too many humans to find one. As it was he stepped in and started searching for the scent, many people looked at him weirdly but they didn't have time to voice questions. It was late after all. The warm scent lad him to some rooms that were backstage. After reading the signs on them, he found that they were allotted to the actors.

He stopped in front of the room that had Romeo written over it. He could clearly hear the voices inside, it seemed like someone was arguing.

"Your company had been with me since I had known walking. To stumble and balance, everything has been with you and yet you ignore my love. Had there been no love when you aided my wounds? Had there been no feelings when you made me happy doing anything and everything? Tell me Kurama, had no emotion of love penetrated the hard walls of your heart?"

Sasuke supposed he should not be listening to the conversation but he can't let his victim escape besides it didn't matter, it wasn't like he was going to tell anyone about these things to anyone. The girl sounded distressed, he could almost hear the tears in her voice.

"I will bear admiration for every quality of yours but I won't lie and give you false hope. Love is not made for a person like me; neither have I felt love for anyone. The friendship that we have procured since childhood had been my most precious thing but I have never felt what you may be feeling at this time. Everything I have done had also been done by George. We have grown up and now he is aspiring to be the happiest person in the world with you on his side. I cannot give you back the affection that you hold for me and me only advice you to forget me." Sasuke could hear the determined low voice in the room of a male.

"Horrible, horrible man for even suggesting such an atrocity." The girl cried out.

"Horrible are those who for the purpose of pleasing others do things they do not want to do. I have been alone at my birth and had understood that pleasing others is only a mistake that fool commit and I am not a fool."

"I terrify at the notion that I may love you still even when you have said these unpleasant things. But I do still love you, it cannot go away, I don't want it to go away."

"Then I pray for your health and strength to love a person who will never return it." The tone sounded final and Sasuke hid behind a pillar made of cardboard as the door opened.

The girl ran away while furiously wiping his cheeks yet still sobbing. Sasuke chanced a look inside and found the boy in a chair, his hands over his face. He could see droplets that were dripping on his clothes.

Sasuke always knew that humans were too emotional. They did not know how to take decisions practically and always did things what their heart told them to do. He was mostly bored with the scene that had unfolded before him. He did not feel compassion for either of them; it was hard to feel anything but hunger for the blood. The scent of blood was still their like the person who had gotten it had still not cleaned it.

Sasuke waited outside for the actor. Some people had seen him in the backstage and if the actor was to be found dead in his room, they can get suspicious. It was better if he waited till the blond male got outside. Besides as it was getting late, the streets would be devoid of any life. It would be good if he can take the cover of dark because he had to bury the body somewhere too. He may kill people but he tries to give proper attention to the body and did not let it rot in a ditch or somewhere.

A half an hour later, Kurama emerged from the room with a bag slung over his shoulder. His face was lit with a big grin but his eyes betrayed him as the sorrow of the earlier conversation could be seen in them. Sasuke saw him bidding everyone Good night and then followed him at a distance. The place was mostly deserted, only 4 or 5 people left and they were also done with their task. It was time for his hunt.

After passing several well lit roads, Kurama turned to a dark alley. Seeing the opportunity, Sasuke closed on him. He used his speed and strength and had Kurama in his hold in just a few seconds.

"Don't bother struggling; it will not do you any good." Sasuke hissed in his ear.

"What do you want?" Sasuke praised him for having such a steady voice in the face of danger.

"Nothing that could save your life." And he barred his teeth and sank them on Kurama's pulse point.

Sasuke moaned at the taste of his blood. It was nothing he had experienced before. The blood was not warm but hot that scorched his throat on its way to his stomach. Yet he relished this heat. It felt like living again, like he had some body heat still left. He thought his heart would start beating again as the blood flowed in his mouth. It was pure ecstasy. He could die for this. If this was how every Europeans blood tasted then he might just settle here.

His hand gripped the victim's neck in a chokehold and sucked the blood for all it was worth. He heard as the heart rate slowed of this person. He wanted to stop himself, to save some for later. The prospect of never finding blood this potent was intolerable, to never feel this alive again, he could not even think of that. But all the years of practice proved futile as every drop of the boiling blood was sucked and the body became heavy in his arms. He held the body as he tried to catch his breath. He wiped his hand on his cheeks and found tear tracks there. He hadn't cried ever, not even when he had become a vampire and found his family dead. The feeling of life inside of him after almost two centuries had become so unbearable that it had flowed through his eyes in the form of tears.

He turned the body over and noted that it still had warmth left in it. He knew that this was not some normal body of a human but it did not matter anything now because he could feel that this body had nothing left in it. He could dismember it and it would be equal to this result.

He carried the body in his arms and jump toward the roofs as it was the safest travel with all the streetlight on the road. It was a full moon and Sasuke could see the glow of moon on the young men's face. Although he did not consider outside beauty anything but he could appreciate art. And the face with moon light did certainly made a good picture. He was surprised as his mouth formed a sentence that he had heard in the play.

"Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath

Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty."

He was certain about one thing that he would never in his existence ever forget about this face and the blood that has brought back his life for a few minutes.

* * *

Sasuke sank his sharp canines in the victim's neck and as the warm blood flooded in his mouth, his thoughts wandered again toward that blazing blood that he had tasted a century ago. The feeling, memory even the taste was still imprinted on his mind. No blood had satisfied his thirst after that. He couldn't find any substitute to that nectar of gods that his fate had given to him. He alone knew how hard it was for him to get over that phase of obsession. His hunting habits had gradually changed due to that incident. He had started hunting twice a week for the thirst that he had regained. His predatory instincts had become alerted so much that if he even lost his thought process for one second, he would have attacked some passer-by. He didn't know if he wanted to find that type of blood again or not. The life that he had experienced for those few minutes that he had sucked that sizzling blood had felt like heaven and ecstasy yet the result of that was the loss of his control.

Well, he didn't have any choice in the matter either way. He had not found that type of blood in the last 100 years and he had lost hope. Although because of the lapse in his control that he had faced had forced him to go back to his brother. He didn't want to kill without a reason and as hard as he tried, he wasn't able to control himself. His brother had got him back on line with such severe punishment that had he been a human, he would have died a thousand deaths. He knew that Itachi had suffered with him. But his brother felt too much for the mankind to let loose his brother on them. That decade he had cursed and abused his brother so much but Itachi took it without any protest. The end result was of course good, he was back on track with his diet. Now that he has a rational mind, he thought how his brother could have forgiven him for talking to him like that. He had come back to Europe because his plan to wander had not been cancelled because of those circumstances. Although he knew that Itachi had corresponded with some of his friends here to keep an eye on him. Sasuke was not bothered by that. It was good in a way; he did not want to be responsible for innocent lives.

As the body became lax in his hold, he cradled it and moved toward the graveyard. It was good for him that he found this human quite near the graveyard. He spent some time digging the ground for the body; his extra strength helped him in this task. After hauling the body in the ditch and dumping it there, he filled it again with earth. In his mind he repeated some of the prayers that he had heard Father of the Church say in funerals. He considered his duty to pray for the souls whose body he had killed.

After getting finished with his hunt and the duty afterwards, he made his way at the settlement he was living in. The dirt on his cloths was a giveaway of what he may have been doing so he decided to change it in something clean and then go for a stroll in the streets of Paris. Yes, he was in France. After living in England for almost 70 years and learning French, he had decided to wander the plains and sites of France. His plan for today was mostly just to sit in a café house and read a book. He was leaning toward Rousseau's 'The Social Contract'. The people that he has talks with now and then had suggested this book.

Strolling through a garden, listening to the whisper and watching the suffering of people around him, he was sure that this country was on its way of a revolution. He just planned to be far away from here when that would occur. Revolution, Battles, etc. were not meant for his kind. His kind was only there to watch human destroy human and then walk forward in the next century. The death of so many people of course meant plenty of food for his kind.

He settled in a café house whose coffee he liked the best. He sat outside to enjoy the view. The atmosphere was cool but sun was shining brightly so it combined made a good atmosphere. He checked his pocket watch, his ticket to enter in sun. His brother had met an ancient witch two centuries ago and had persuaded her to make these for them. Witches are mostly known for their cunning and he didn't know how his brother managed this favour but this watch was very much important for him.

He put it back in his pocket and concentrated on his book. The book was certainly very good. He could see the inspirations and philosophies that could make people interested in it. He supposed it as one of the books that would be popular in future among readers who like classic reading. After a while his concentration shifted toward his surroundings. People walking about, children playing. He noticed that there were clouds gathering around the horizon. He frowned at the sudden change of weather. The clouds were advancing rapidly, it looked to him that there was going to be a storm. He sighed and went back to his book. When the shadow of dark clouds got to his book, he decided he may as well go back to his apartment. He looked toward the coffee that he had asked for and unwillingly started sipping it. A sudden force behind him made him loose his posture and his coffee spilled over his coat. The kid who had obviously got knocked over his chair started apologizing to him profusely. The kid who had knocked him was in front of him with tissues clutched in his hand and was trying to clean his coat. He stepped back from all this chaos and in a forceful patient voice told them:

"It was a mistake, do not fret over it. I forgive you and forbid you to apologize to me again." Sasuke then nodded and so the kids then trudging back to their own way.

He went inside and paid his bill. The manager working there exclaimed in surprise at his ruined coat but he told him it was no big deal. When he came out of the shop, he saw that the sky had darkened with the clouds and he could perceive that there would be some rain in a little while.

When he got back to his apartment the first thing he did was change his clothes and then sit beside the fireplace. After the cold air of outside, the warmth of fire did wonders. After becoming a vampire, his love for fire had increased. The cold body of a vampire craved warmness and they get it from this source. Thinking about fire, his thoughts again went to that blood but he blocked his thought process in between. It would do no good to him.

Before giving his garments to wash to the women who took care of these things, he emptied his pockets and as he was doing that, his attention was drawn toward a thing that was missing. His watch. He cursed and made an attempt at trying to find it in his apartment but could not succeed. His brain recalled all the activities of that day and he thought about the last time he had checked his watch. In the café house he had checked it before reading his book. He remembered those children who had spilled his coffee and cursed again thinking how blind he had behaved in that matter. He didn't even realize it when those kids have got his watch.

Drawing his curtain open, he saw the downpour of rain outside and could not help but become a pessimist. The rain would even wash away their scent; he would not be able to track them. He rubbed his face and disappointed, sat down on his bed. He thought what his brother would say in this context. He would surely be disappointed. Two centuries in a row he had created troubles for himself.

The weather outside reflected his emotions perfectly. The turmoil of emotions for the loss of his most prized possession. His sadness turned into anger and he started flinging inanimate things here and there. Lamps, clothes, bed sheet, nothing could be saved in front of his wrath and when he cooled down that before telling his brother about this and getting humiliated, he would himself try to find it.

A week passed but no result could be found of his search. He went as the sun set and tried to find the culprits till sunrise. Every day he came back with empty hands and increased anger. He was beginning to think of writing a letter to his brother about this but could not bring himself to do it.

Some of his acquaintance had come to acquire about his health but he had just told them that he had fever due to the recent rains. He was sitting on his bed thinking about his action in future when a knock disturbed him. Expecting his housemaid, he sighed and went to answer the door.

"Forgive me, but I would not-"He cut short his sentence when he saw the person outside his door.

A kid of 10-11 years was standing outside with a nervous expression on his face. What made Sasuke pause was the face of the child. Blonde untamed hair crowned his head, while blue eyes peeked under eyelashes. The glimmer in those eyes spoke of mischief but also of intelligence. He could identify that face even in his darkest dreams. Last he had seen that face, it was under the moon light. The whiskers on each cheek were a give-away but it was not possible. The person that he had killed a century ago was almost 16 at least and he had died, he had made sure of that. He remembered burying him in a graveyard and praying for his soul but now a kid was standing in front of his gate who resembled that male in appearance so much.

"Mister, are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The nervous tone of the kid's voice broke his trance.

At first he stared at him for a couple of minutes then nodded his head. He inched his door open a little more and waited for the boy to speak again.

He noticed a bag on his side and the shirt he was wearing; it looked like it was made of rags. The blond did look like of slums, dirt was in his hairs and on his face. Yet there was something in the way that the kid held himself. It was some kind of dignity and pride that could not be hid behind all the dirt and grime. The kid emptied his pockets on the floor in front of him. First came out a mouse and Sasuke had no idea what to think of that but then broken biscuits, a coin and a suspicious dirty lump later he took out Sasuke's watch. While he tried to find the watch in his pocket, he explained the situation to Sasuke.

"I was sleeping last night in a corner alley when I had the chance of hearing two boys yelling at each other. I pretended to sleep and since I was in a dark corner, they did not see me. I soon found out the matter of discord and saw as they fought over a watch." He struggled with his rat a little. "They started to use arm power to win over this prize and soon only scuffles could be heard in the night. As they fought, the watch was snatched by one then the other and in this tug of war it slipped from both hands and fell in my corner, both tried to get to it before the other but before the fight could reach its climax, a group of big kids came and they had to silently run away from there. Those big kids are bad; they sometimes hit us without any reason." A blue eye peeked toward him, begging him for some understanding. "I got hold of it and before those two boys could come back, I fled away to some other place from a great distance of my previous sleeping abode. I saw the carvings on the watch and tried to find you. It took me a lot of time but I did it" At that time he gave such a big grin that could eclipse sun.

At last Sasuke saw his watch and he hurriedly took it in his own hands and he felt like his still heart was going to come out of his chest, so happy was he on this progress. The watch was still the same but its value had just increased. He would most definitely take care of it like a diamond or a crown. He sighed heavily as he pocketed it back in his coat, feeling the same weight settle their. He didn't know how he could have been so careless in the first place.

The kid however looked and waited for any gratitude. He didn't if he should wait or just go back to his work. The kids in his alley had told him that rich people are bad and they were only cruel to people like him. He fidgeted nervously and to occupy himself he started stuffing back all the things that he had taken out from his pocket. His rat was giving him problem. He started squirming away. He may as well leave it alone. He had taken the rat because he thought he may find a companion in this alone world. He knew that life was really long but his life of 10 years still felt like eternity. He knew that he could find people who loved him whenever he wanted but for now he thought it would be good to be alone. Beside he was used to it. He sighed as he contemplated giving freedom to the rat. It was not a happy thought.

After sometime in the happy world, Sasuke registered the kid. He frowned, he knew that it all should not be related but his instincts told him that they were. He was known for going with his instincts.

"What is your name kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The boy replied with a big grin.

"Thank you for your help." Sasuke said and started closing his gate. He knew what he had to do to know the truth.

Naruto first smiled then his smile faded as the door inched closed. He stood in front of it for a long time waiting but not knowing for what. He should be happy that he at least heard a Thank you from the man but this felt like this was just 'It'. He thought that maybe something would change but he always had been hopelessly optimistic bordering on masochism. He sighed and hauled his bag up, he had work to do.

Sasuke listened to the retreating footsteps. He hurriedly started getting ready, safeguarding his watch and calling out for a maid to clean his room. His plan was easy; he would follow the kid and try to know if all the dots connected or if they were just that, Dots. He thought and took to the roofs, it was better if he did that, if the kid went into an alley then it would be hard to track him.

His day was busy watching the blonde skipping over the roads of Paris. Apparently Naruto was more of a hard-working boy then a mere thief. He sell match sticks, Sasuke didn't think it would have been enough for the child to live off of it but the blonde looked happy doing it. He saw the same pride and dignity that he had first seen on the dirty face. He was surprised to know that an orphan boy could have those qualities. Although he wasn't sure if Naruto was orphan or not but his story of previous night had told Sasuke that he was alone in this world. It was just picking on little details. It was evident that although the he was not welcomed by rich people but Sasuke saw as elders greeted Naruto and kids ran up to him to talk to him in his own alley. He saw as aside from the matchstick selling, he helped in people's little shops or helped ladies by fixing small knick knacks in their house.

The work of one day become his daily ritual, he would wake up and track Naruto, watch him among others, notice small things about him then watch as Naruto chose a new bedside road every night and went to sleep with a smile on his face and would start snoring in a matter of seconds. He would come back to his own place and sleep. He was glad that no one he knew was around him or they would send him back to his brother seeing the obsession that he had created for himself. But he couldn't ignore the result; the boy was a normal human and did not relate to the person he had met a century before. Naruto couldn't even lie properly, so acting was a far cry. He was clumsy. Whereas Kurama had shown his cruel side, Naruto was just so likeable that no one could hate him. He went about his business helping others and then doing his own work. He was disappointed by this progress, although it would have been better if he would not touch that blood again yet just the memory burned his veins with warmth. He couldn't neglect the throbbing of desire yet he knew that it would not be good for him to give his restraints up.

The new daily routine had also come between his hunting rituals. He hunted every week but he had been neglecting his hunt for so much time now that he might just snap and drink the next person's blood. After a lengthy battle with himself, he decided that he would go to hunt after he had seen Naruto's sleeping place for that night. Although hunting at night was difficult because not many people were out and about but it seemed that he had no choice.

After watching Naruto settle for the night under a lamp and hearing the snores, he went into a search for a human. He was lucky as he did not have to wait for long. A startled scream was heard in the still night and he went in that direction. He knew what he would find and he was not disappointed. He could see the man with knife and a young girl struggling with him. He moved quick and held the hand containing the knife and signalled the blonde girl to run. The bearded and ugly looking man rounded on him, lashing out with his other hand. Sasuke took hold of his fist and bared his teeth toward him. He always relished in seeing the faces of the tormenters of the human society. He could almost hear their thoughts as they thought that there were far more dangerous people than himself. Seeing that look of terrified certainty on his face that he would not live long. Sasuke sank his incisors in his neck and enjoyed the arm liquid running down his throat.

After depositing the body as he normally did, he noticed that it was late and decided to head back home. He was full and he could continue his watch now for at least a week without any interruption. He slept soundly after that.

He woke up to the birds chirping and sunlight slanting from his window. He got ready in record speed and was out of doors before his maid could ask him for breakfast. He jumped from roof to roof to go to the place he knew Naruto had taken aboard at. As he got there he stopped short stunned.

There was a big crowd surrounding the area. Everyone speaking at the same time. He could hear everything and yet nothing. His mind has become numb as he watched girls cry and boys standing in a corner looking like they were going to cry. Men were angry and were trying to figure out the circumstances leading to this. In this all chaos, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from the small body that was lying in the middle, a white cloth draped over it. He had a sinking feeling and he could not help as his knee buckled under him. He could not understand his own reaction. Naruto was nothing to him. But he had become something without him knowing. He just couldn't believe what was happening.

"So good and helpful…." A woman sobbed.

"Had the characteristics of a future leader..." A man shook his head sadly.

He couldn't do anything. He couldn't go there and see the whiskered face for the last time. His secrecy held him and he hated that he was a vampire because he did not want to care but he had to.

For the rest of the day he sat on the roof looking at the white covered body, remembering those small details again. The twitch of nose when he was irritated. The 'Fox' face he got when he wanted to do a prank. The way he sometimes clumsily falls while walking with nothing in between the road. Sasuke was missing those things. He did not like it.

He listened to the tales that people related to each other. They laughed and then started crying, he wanted to cry but he couldn't. It was time to bury his body and Sasuke could not bring himself to face that last goodbye. He stayed on the roof and listened to the retreating footsteps. He listened to everyone's breath but the one he really wanted to hear. He was sitting there when he heard it.

"Can you believe how they were crying for that wretched good for nothing boy? It was pathetic." He remembered the voice and the figure immediately. He was the one who stole his watch.

"He had it coming. How dare he steal our watch and give it back to that man. He would be regretting it now in heaven." The second one said.

"If he got to heaven that is." The first one said and snickered.

Sasuke then saw red. Those boys had killed Naruto. He couldn't help but want to kill himself too. If he had been careful and hadn't lost his watch, this all wouldn't have started. Naruto would still be alive. But he was not and those boys were. He would make sure to remedy that situation. Naruto deserved justice and Sasuke would get him that.

Next day it was reported that two boys had mysteriously disappeared and the case was closed with minimal effort by saying that they must have run off. Sasuke's time in France was finished.

 **Reviews are welcome. criticism appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

He did not know how to take it the next time he saw those whiskered cheeks. About 80 years have passed since Naruto's death. His life had taken the usual course where nothing mattered but surviving his life till eternity. This was his routine before his little fiasco of Naruto obsession. He had recovered from that quite fast. You get used to death quite easily after years of practice. He had decided to go back to Japan for some time. He did miss his brother after all this time staying away from him. He also missed the Japanese style of living. The European style was refreshing but he missed his roots more. Besides he did not have to feel lonely in Japan because of all his old friends.

And so he found himself staring at those blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. He was in the park where everyone has gathered to witness the falling pink petals. He would have called it a dramatic moment but his mind could only concentrate on one thing that he was again in front of him. The sakura petals floated in the light air and he could feel everything slow down. He could see as the wind played with his hairs, him laughing as he watched over his companions. His face has again changed. The face was now of a 50 year old man. There were crows feat beside his eyes. Wrinkles of old age could be seen on him. The blonde hairs had turned into grey ones at some place. Yet he could still see the beauty in all this. There was still something prideful with the way that the guy handled himself.

There were two humans with him. One a red head girl. Her face features were similar to his, he could easily identify that. The second one was also a blond. His eyes and hairs were similar to Naruto's duplicate. They were both in a bickering match while the aged blond watched them with amusement filled eyes. The young blond said something that made others laugh and he himself scratched his neck sheepishly. There was a big meal spread in front of them, it looked too much for only three people.

Sasuke looked toward his friends Neji and Sakura. They had also captured a spot to have their own picnic. It was mostly a show so no one would get suspicious of them. He and Neji just sat there, occasionally nibbling a bite of the meal otherwise just talking. Sakura was a witch; mainly a medicinal witch but she knew other things too. Right now she was learning from a really old witch, Tsunade. Tsunade was the one who had bewitched his watch to protect him from sun's rays. They were enjoying the picnic too. He watched as Neji whispered something to Sakura and as she blushed before hitting Neji on the arm.

Sasuke mulled the matter in his head. He of course wanted to know what the hell was going on from these past centuries but he remembered the last time that he had indulged in the matter. He actually did not even have any choice; he knew what he was going to do. He advanced toward his friends, manoeuvring through other people. As he came near them, Sakura noticed him.

"Sasuke-kun, where were you for so long?" She asked tilting her head on one side.

"I was just a little distracted Sakura-san. But I have to go now, some urgent matter have come up, if you don't mind." Sasuke asked.

Neji looked toward him, his brow furrowed. Sasuke just looked at him in the eye so he could somehow communicate that he had to go. Neji nodded once and once more turned toward Sakura. She just cocked her head a little more, silently asking a question but when no answer came, she shrugged and smiled at him. He nodded and went back to find the group of three still sitting there.

He hesitated before approaching them. He decided that if the blond knew him and was hiding his identity then the element of surprise would be the best. There is always a moment of recognition on the face for a few second even if you want to hide it. He took a deep breath before plunging in the situation.

"Ohayo" Sasuke said bowing in front of them. The chatter that was going on between them stopped immediately.

His eyes were trained on the blue ones and he was disappointed to see the lack of familiarity in them. This person did not know him. The younger blond and the red head looked toward him, surprised before exchanging greetings.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." He said addressing the older blond, "You looked familiar so I wanted to confirm it, if you are Naruto, an old friend of mine." He knew he was asking a stupid question but he had to say something.

"How old are you to have an old friend like me?" The blonde said laughing heartily.

"Actually to tell you the truth, he was rather a child, he died some years ago but you just resembled him so much that I could not help but ask."

"I am sorry to hear that but I am not your Naruto, child. My name is Kitsune." The old man told him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the name.

"I know it's a weird name but my mother said that because of my whiskers I looked like a fox and she couldn't resist." At this the red head giggled. Kitsune smiled at her and looked back toward Sasuke.

"This is my son Minato" He said gesturing toward the younger blond, "And this giggling lady is my Daughter-in-law Kushina."

Sasuke bowed a little at the introductions and was about to make his escape when Kitsune again spoke.

"Why don't you join us, young man?"

"I don't want to intrude." Sasuke replied.

"It's no intrusion when you are invited." Kitsune replied.

Sasuke stood there a moment in indecision, debating whether staying would do him any good or not. He contemplated the situation; he normally did not socialize with anyone. When you have the curse of living for eternity, you want to be as alone as you can be. The pain of losing people was certainly not what Sasuke was fond of. He already knew if he accepted the invitation then he would be making a connection with someone. He remembered the feeling when Naruto had died; it had felt like emptiness for many days. Adding the regret that it had happened because of him, he did not want to feel like that again. Not the pain of knowing someone and then losing them. All the friends or acquaintance he had were all immortals in some way or other. He did not fear them dying but these were humans. Sasuke could feel they were humans. The thump of their heart, the slight sound of their breathing indicated that they were human. Since they did not have that filthy odour that comes from Werewolves, he ruled them out. He had every reason to turn away their offer, yet:

"Thank You" and he sat down.

He soon found out that the family of three were rather loud and mostly obnoxious. Although Minato was more on the calm side yet Kushina was hyperactive. Kushina and Kitsune's personality matched so much that he could not help but think them related. When he questioned this in a polite manner, he found out that Kushina had lived last years of her teens with Kitsune and his son and her personality had since then become like Kitsune's.

Throughout the whole meeting he noticed the obvious love and affection that was filled in the family. Even the relation of in-laws was very warm. They laughed and made life difficult for Minato.

He didn't deny that he was enjoying himself extremely. He enjoyed his outings with his friends but there were more silent pauses then any talks. With the progress that Neji and Sakura were making, it had become a little difficult for Sasuke to get comfortable around them.

"… And then she took hold of the boy's hair and spun him around. I was so afraid of approaching after her." Minato finished another one of the stories of their childhood. Sasuke had to admit, Kushina's violent nature didn't normally go to the nature of the girls of this age.

"What got you guys together then?" Sasuke found himself enquiring. Even he was surprised that he was so much interested in the story.

"She was kidnapped by some thugs and I saved her." Minato said proudly. The pride was ruined when Kushina shoved him lightly and he fell sideways. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It was actually when he said that he loved my hairs. Everyone gave me nasty comments about them but he complimented them. These became our red threads of fate, binding us." She touched her hair and looked toward Minato. The sheer love in that gaze made Sasuke look away. He felt like he was intruding in something personal.

Minato smiled. "Father, if you don't mind I would like to take a walk with Kushina." Both shared a knowing look and turned their gaze to Kitsune.

"Of course." He replied smiling.

Sasuke watched as they got up and went to a path that was less populated. Kitsune looked toward them and sighed heavily.

"Something on your mind, Kitsune-san?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

He felt his chest clench at the weary smile that he saw on Kitsune's face. Somehow he knew it before Kitsune even uttered a word. That face was recognizable to him. After living for so long, you get used to the weary face of soon-to-be-dead people. He swallowed heavily. He couldn't believe it. Not so soon.

"I've started with nothing Uchiha-san. My mother and father both died when I was just 10. I had been alone since then until I found Minato. There was a fire in a village and I saved him from that. He was just 4 when I found him but he grew on me. He became my son without a wife. Since then I have experienced a happy family life. My son turned out to be well mannered and very considerate. His companion thinks of me as a father too." He heaved a great sigh and looked toward a tree, staring in the past. "But it's time that they would also have to lose their father as I had lost mine. I have contracted a disease that cannot be cured so here I am, enjoying the last years of my life with my two precious people. But I don't regret anything. I have lived my life as I had wanted and I am leaving them with each other. I couldn't be any happier when the heaven's gates open for me."

Sasuke was left speechless at the raw emotions that flowed in the speech. He again had a glimpse of Kitsune's face. He assumed that if he had the chance to grow up, he would be like this man in front of him.

"I am sorry to hear this Kitsune-san. Have you told them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I have. I couldn't ever lie to my children. They are doing everything they can to make me happy." Kitsune replied.

"I see."

Sasuke and Kitsune looked at each other and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He felt like those moments that Kitsune have left were also the only ones he will also have. He was already involved. He felt frustrated in this situation. Whenever this face came anywhere close to him, he would start to feel things that he hasn't felt for a long time. He didn't want them. Human emotions were weak. They made everything complicated. He could already feel the lump in his throat. The fire, the want to do something. Anything. He dug his hands in the dirt.

"There is something of a saying that I've heard a long time ago. Things are already written for us. The biggest happening of our life to tomorrow's lunch. I believe in that. I believe that everything happens for a reason. My life till now is written somewhere and after my chapter ends; my kids' chapter would take the main lead. I am ready for that. There is a reason for everything. Every person we meet and every person we leave. It will all come back in our future, maybe as a small insignificant event or a big one. Our past does change our future." Kitsune said

Sasuke was silent after that. There is a purpose for everything. Kitsune had looked at him when he had said this. Did he believe that something was bound to happen with their meeting? Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he felt stupid. Three chance meeting with three different people with the same face. Coincidence or Destiny? He felt uncertain yet sure. All the feelings inside him battled and he didn't know what he wanted to believe. There was nothing connecting these three people aside from their faces and Sasuke. Were they reincarnations? He wasn't sure about that. Reincarnation did not felt like an answer to this problem but what else could it be. Three different whiskered faces he had met and he was not recognized by any of them. Although the first two had reason to not recognize him but this third one, he should have remembered at least a little bit.

His meeting with Kitsune ended when their family was ready to go away. He could not extend their hospitality after all. Kitsune, though, gave him an address to their home and invited him at their home whenever he wanted. It seemed Sasuke was not the only one who wanted to prolong their meeting.

He parted with them and never met them again. Although he kept track of them, there was some invisible pull he felt for Kitsune but he did not wanted to get into that feeling. This connection between him and those whiskered faces have to be severed or he'll get hurt again. He couldn't risk having human feelings when he knew that human life was so short. Especially Kitsune, who was already around 50 and had a disease that will kill him in a short time, though he somehow knew that this was not the last time that they had met. But aren't reincarnations happening three times only. If it was the third time, he wouldn't be able to see that person again. This thought shot an indiscernible pain through him.

Kitsune died two years after that meeting. Sasuke knew that he had died happy. Minato and Kushina were the type of children who all parents wish for. Although Kushina was not a shy girl like all the others in community yet she was an equal in their household. She was the strong woman who comforted the father and son in their moments of discomfort. She was not a woman who would back down and get afraid. No men could look at her 'in a wrong way without getting kicked in the nuts. Minato on the other hand was calm and took care of their family so easily that even Sasuke was surprised. With Kitsune and Kushina being such obnoxious, he thought it would have been hard for anyone to control them but he was like a calm sea. Together they made a really good couple and all the three made a model family. Sasuke was genuinely sad for the family when the old man died.

Funeral was a small event. Both the children did not cry yet grief was clear on their face. Sasuke looked from a small hill that was near the funeral site. His still heart felt like it was throbbing in pain. He had to clutch his chest to stop that hurt yet everything was internal and he could not do anything about it. That thought stuck with him. He just could not do anything. He could not save Naruto. He could not allow himself to enjoy those last two years with Kitsune. He could not do anything about that stupid destiny that controlled everything. The only thing he could do was watch it all happening.

When funeral was finished everyone went back to their home and Sasuke knelt in front of Kitsune's grave. He stayed there for the whole night. Reading the name written on the stone and rereading it again and again. He traced the words with his finger. He felt the still body beneath him and the ground. He could not picture the face without any emotion. He could only see the smiling face that he had witnessed. He had not seen Kitsune's face after he had died. He wanted to preserve the memory of that warm smile till the end. He could still picture that old face smiling at him, his eyes closing and his cheeks crinkling. He did not realize when the tears started but they continued silently. Why did he felt for someone whom he had met only once? But it was not one meeting, was it? He had shadowed Kitsune's steps for the last two years.

In the end Itachi came to the graveyard to take him back. He did not say anything just stood as Sasuke tried to compose himself.

"You will meet him again." Itachi said and Sasuke believed him. He didn't know why but his brother hadn't said it to console him, he had said it as a matter of fact. And for once Sasuke did not ask Itachi how he knew, he just believed his big brother.

The next morning Minato and Kushina were gone without leaving a trace.

* * *

"It's all so meaningless." Yahiko said.

"I couldn't agree more." Neji replied.

"At least Neji is having some fun in the side, aren't you?" Sasuke said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Neji replied while looking in the binoculars allotted to them.

It had been two years since Second World War had started and Sasuke had to take part in this war because there was no other option left infront of him. Danzo, a powerful politician had somehow found about the existence of vampires and had made an elaborate plan against the vampires forcing them to participate in the war. Sasuke still remembered the time when Itachi had told him about it.

"Sasuke" He had said, "we vampires, who do not bend to time and does not care about the petty reasons for war had to submit in front of a mere human today. He has our secret and would not rest until either we have done his requested deed or he exposes us."

"Why can't we just kill him?" The answer seemed easy to Sasuke.

"Because Danzo is no ordinary human with average intellect. He knows of possibilities and I know that he would have prepared a way to expose us if he were killed. I have to destroy all those plans before we can kill him."

"I will participate in it if he threatens us so but I would appreciate it if you end it quickly. I hate human skirmish." He replied.

"Sasuke, there is something you have to know." Itachi said and paused.

Sasuke straightened; there was something in his brother's voice that hinted at something terrible.

"I've contacted Tsunade and she tells me of a great loss in your future." He said.

Sasuke's eyes furrowed.

"It will not come from me or from you either. It's something that has touched your life before but now it will become part of you and in this war you will lose that part. Go into this war remembering this, you will not come back whole if you go."

Sasuke shook his head as he came to present. He was in this place with his old friend Neji and a new one, Yahiko. He was a 500 year old vampire and was silent as dead. Sasuke was somewhat uneasy to leave this camp but he had been shifted to another camp and his old team would stay. Sasuke didn't want any new stupid people in his new camp and prayed to give him some sane ones.

This was his last day in this place and even though he hated the war, this was the most fun time that anyone could have. Patrolling the border with friends maybe dangerous but it is fun until a bomb drops or someone gets shot. Since they were all vampire they didn't care for those things and so were relatively more in mood for fun.

"How is Sakura doing? I hope you're not giving her too many late nights. Other soldiers do need our doctor fresh." Yahiko said snickering.

"Can you guys discuss anything else?" Neji said irritably.

"Want to discuss positions?" Yahiko asked and howled when Neji flipped him a bird.

Sasuke smiled too. He was actually going to miss these two.

"So Sasuke, how many vampires would there be in your new camp. Any idea?" Neji asked.

"There is one from my knowledge. Apparently he is very much loyal to that disgusting man." Sasuke said grimacing.

"I hate that guy. I mean, we Vampires, taking part in this human war, it's such a waste of time." Yahiko said.

"At least there is plenty of food for us." Neji said.

"Yeah, tinged with whatever chemicals they put in bullets." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah well, Mr Glass-Half-Empty, let's finish this then we can go hunt and you can go toward your New World." Yahiko said.

Sasuke was glad when he saw the beginning of a camp. The soldiers were scattered here and there with lots of tents to rest. There were some guys who looked like they were getting back from patrol and he remembered his own last one. He smiled but stopped to do it after his jeep came to rest. He would be shown to the one in authority here and then taken to his tent.

His briefing was short and he was informed about the time at which he was to report. That done he was given five hours rest and then join others in the activities of the war. He didn't need any time to get his energy back yet he accepted the orders given to him. It was his duty to do so.

He was shown to his tent and there, he continued to observe his new accommodation which didn't look any different than the one he had lived before. There were four cots to sleep and barely anything else. It was clear that this place was only used when someone wanted to sleep and for nothing else. Since there was no sign of assigned beds, he picked one himself and lay down.

He was feeling restless, the hair on his neck felt like they were standing at end. It felt like something was going to happen but what? His brother's warning came unbidden in his head and he had to shake his head. He did not believe that old lady. Fortune telling was nothing but hocus pocus. How his brother believed all that, he had no idea. His brother was one of the most logical people in the world, yet believing those things.

His solitude was broken by a loud laughter that came with a man who had just entered the tent. He had a wild appearance. His brown hair falling into a chaotic style, he had red triangular tattoos on both his cheeks and surprisingly had one dog on his side. He seemed to be talking to someone outside but as he came in, Sasuke could see that he was accompanied by someone. The next guy had his hair in a pony that stood on his head like leafs of a pineapple. He had one stud in his left ear and looked like he was bored out of life. When the guy came in he immediately saw Sasuke and nudged the other loud man to draw attention toward him.

"Hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I'll be your tent mate, as they say. What's your name?" The brown shaggy one said.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you." Sasuke said, nodding toward Kiba.

"Nara Shikamaru." The other one said and as if simply saying that had taken all his energy, he laid down in another cot.

"He's a lazy ass but don't go on appearance. He is one of the best minds you could ever find on this earth." Kiba said as he made himself comfortable.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he fell back on his bed.

"By the way, you're occupying Arashi's place." Sasuke heard Kiba say. He had already closed his eyes and was trying to sleep.

"I don't mind Kiba. I can take the other one." A booming voice came from the entrance.

Sasuke was surprised to hear the loud voice because he hadn't heard anyone come in. He opened his eyes and swerved it toward the person who had just come in. He gasped as he saw the visage of the person who was standing near the opening of tent.

Long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, blue eyes full of mischief and whiskers giving the foxy appearance. There stood Kurama, Naruto and Kitsune all at once. In a new form but with the same unrecognizable light. This human did not know him. He couldn't help but feel despair at the thought that all the past that he had experienced with this face was just that, his past. The face infront of him did not know him. He did not know that he had killed him once, that he had been his guardian in the night once and was still unable to save him from death. The history was all there, all around him. The words of his brother surrounded him, Itachi's voice echoed in his ears making it impossible to understand anything else.

Great loss. Was the death of Naruto and Kitsune not great for him that God had sent another for him to witness. He was in a war and he had found the person who keeps meeting him and dying infront of him. He did not, he could not witness all that again. The feeling of loss as if he had lost his own life was not something he wanted to feel again.

He could run away, it was still fresh. There was no string attached as of yet and even if there was, he could easily break it. He didn't have to face it again. But the fault was he remembered. He remembered the peace he found in the presence of that face. Either it be Kurama or Naruto or Kitsune, he had felt human when he was with them and he missed that feeling.

"Hi. Sannin Arashi." The blonde said extending his arm toward Sasuke.

A new name it was but the light was the same. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to run far even if he tried.

He sat up and taking his hand in his own, he shook it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said his voice husky.

The smile on the tanned face grew and split his face into two.

"I hope you're comfortable. It is always difficult for new comers." Naruto said as he made his sitting space just beside Sasuke.

"I was until a loud voice woke me up." Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru looked toward Kiba. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Kiba don't know how to stay quiet." Arashi said.

"Saying the person who even snores like a military truck." Shikamaru added.

"Well it's better than sleeping all day." Arashi replied.

"Touché'" Shikamaru replied.

"Our team have to report back in five hours so get the rest till then. You would be tired after the long journey." Arashi said.

Sasuke nodded and watched as Arashi stood up and stretched. He gave a loud yawn and went to the remaining cot to sleep. As he lay he turned his face toward Sasuke and gave him a small smile that had Sasuke's heart melting in a second. He gulped and smiled back.

"Good Night, Sasuke." Came the soft voice from the blonde.

"Good Night, Arashi." He replied and closed his eyes.

All too soon it was time to get ready for the border duty. Arashi was seen as a leader of the little group that they had and had them ready and at the station on time. His countenance of being in charge was something that had Sasuke in wonder. He was far from the goofy personality that Sasuke had witnessed before. He was cool and his eyes held power. This part of Arashi was new to him.

The border duty was a quite affair for most of the time. It was when they were changing shifts that the attack happened.

Sasuke was ready to get back to his tent when Arashi had stopped him.

"We are not going right now. The time when shifts change is the best time for anyone to attack so there are some groups left of first group until all the groups of next shift are here. We'll have to wait a few minute before going back." Arashi said in a cool voice.

Sasuke had nodded for it seemed like a good strategy and true to Arashi's word an attack came when the shift was changing. The few groups of the next shift that had come and the groups already there made a good enough number to fight against the people who had come to attack. There were about 50-60 soldiers of enemy team loaded with guns. Sasuke hit his first target in a second and then it was all shouts and noise of battle going around everywhere. He saw as Arashi made signs at the soldiers around him for a strategy. Sasuke had to step away from his hiding place as he saw a grenade thrown toward his direction. He rolled away in time and took out an enemy soldier by hitting him in the rib. He sank his hands in the soldier's stomach and then left him to die to attend to others.

He found himself back to back with Arashi while two soldiers came at him. In all the chaos Sasuke's heart felt the camaraderie that was there in between them. He was acutely aware of Arashi being there. He took out one guy with a shot and ducked when the other soldier shot toward him. He took a handful of Arashi's shirt so that he too would be able to duck but he gasped in horror as he saw the shirt tearing at the shoulder and Arashi still standing, the shot ripping through his uncovered shoulder.

Only years of practice held him in place as blood flowed from Arashi's wound as he himself howled at the pain. The time slowed down as Sasuke saw Arashi turn and for a second he saw fire, a real fire in Arashi's eyes. His breath left him but the next second the fire was gone and the soldier who had shot him was down.

Even after the severe injury Arashi pushed himself and they were able to take out every one of the soldier. Sasuke and his team rushed toward Arashi and without any delay had him in the medic tent. Arashi was grunting while Sasuke had his breath stopped so he wouldn't attack Arashi. The thing that helped was the adrenaline that flowed through him. His thoughts were in a jumble.

Was this what Itachi had been talking about? Was Naruto going to die like this? It was a shoulder injury so it shouldn't have been fatal. Sasuke wanted to cry. Not again, was the only thing that was going through his head.

Time held no meaning to him and he only came back to his senses when medics told them that Arashi would be alright and back to his normal self in a few days. He wanted to rush there, to see him alive, to hear his breath, hear his heart beating but doctors prohibited any of them going in.

The few days after that was nothing but a blur. They knew that an attack could happen at any time. Sasuke went to see Arashi whenever he could or be allowed. The non-stop chatter had Sasuke feel calm and alive. Arashi didn''t show any signs of strains and he was healing rather fast.

Sasuke hoped that it would stay that way.

"The world is in hell. There is nothing to salvage now. Why are we fighting this war I have no idea." Kiba screamed one day fed up with the thick tension that was everywhere.

"There is always something to fight for. We are fighting for future. For those who would be kids now but who would hopefully turn this world peaceful. We fight to save that future that would save this world." Arashi replied.

"Mark my word, there will be nothing left here when this entire thing ends." Kiba said and stormed out of the tent.

Sasuke turned a questionable gaze toward Arashi.

"He got a letter. The girl he loved is dead." Arashi said.

Sasuke nodded. He understood how Kiba must have been feeling. He didn't know if he loved these representations of the same person. How could he love a man? Wasn't that supposed to be unnatural? How could he even think about it? But did it matter? Sasuke felt for him and he couldn't deny that. The thing he felt for him was so strong that two century was not enough to forget the feeling that those faces had garnered in him. He had seen them live and die and had felt hollow every time he had to live without them.

"Why do you hope Arashi?" Sasuke asked.

Arashi looked toward him with a soft gaze. He came toward Sasuke and sat beside him.

"Why should I not? Hadn't there been wars before? Hadn't the world come out of that too? The last war had the world trying to make an institution that would help in getting peace, it failed maybe the next one won't."

Sasuke could feel the heat of Arashi's body and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"What kind of world do you dream about?"

Arashi looked in his eyes and Sasuke felt himself burning at the heat he saw in those eyes. Arashi took Sasuke's hand in his and told him to follow.

The hand that held his was the only thing that he could think about. The night was beautiful as it was a full moon. Even though they passed through crowds of people but the hand never left his and Sasuke was glad for it. He could feel his stomach twisting but kept walking with Arashi.

The blond led Sasuke out toward a little creek. Arashi tugged him toward a corner. The creak was beautiful s it reflected the moon back. The war had destroyed the area around but there were still some patches of beauty left.

"Here." Arashi said and pointed.

Sasuke saw a bush of little blue flowers that glowed in the moonlight. He didn't know its name but it was the most beautiful flower that he had ever seen. Maybe it was the moon or the creak but it gave the flower an ethereal look.

"I dream of this world. A beautiful world where there is peace, where things are beautiful and people in harmony, where we are one with nature." Came a whisper in his ear.

He shivered and turned his head. He had to stop breathing as he saw how close Arashi was. His eyes met Arashi's and couldn't help but move closer toward him. He waited for Arashi to push him away but the blond just threaded his hand in the dark locks and pulled Sasuke's lips toward his.

The kiss was slow as both moved against each other. Their tongues moved in a dance and had them gasping for air. Sasuke didn't want to stop but even though he wasn't a human, he still knew that breath was important for Arashi so he pulled back.

"Arashi" He whispered.

"Sasuke"

Arashi smiled at him and there was no need to say anything else. Sasuke felt it all. The passion that was burning their soul, the connection that they shared and Arashi's heart that was beating rapidly against his.

"I'm glad that you came in my life." The blonde said and kissed him again.

"I don't want to let go." Sasuke confessed.

"Me neither but I'm starving." Arashi said and winked.

Even though he said it, they still stood there for a few minute and looked at each other. It was Sasuke who pulled him for a kiss this time. The wicked roll of Sasuke's tongue against his had Arashi moaning.

"We should stop this before we get caught." Arashi said.

The reality of the situation came to Sasuke but he didn't feel scared. He wasn't afraid of the world and he could always take Arashi and hide him from the world. As soon as this thing would end, he will take Arashi with him. There was no force in world that would stop him from doing that.

"Stay with me." Sasuke said.

"Always" Arashi promised.

Everything changed rapidly. He was aware of Arashi like nothing ever before. Simple touches had him floating into a world of passion and the secret kisses burned him alive. In the quiet hours of night Arashi would come to his cot and they would adjust in one. They didn't do more than kissing. They could not take that daring step in a place full of so many people but they talked. About family, their past and hope for future.

It was everything that Sasuke wanted. He was always a restless person, not staying at one place for long but when he was with Arashi, he felt centred. He didn't feel like travelling the world, he just wanted to lay there beside and Arashi and tell him stories and hear the blonde's stories too. There days started with each other and ended with each other. Fighting beside each other and protecting each other was something that felt natural, like an involuntary thing. The soul searching kiss that they shared had him burning inside. It was difficult to control himself to not go ahead, to not care about the world and just have Arashi in the ultimate form of love but they were here, in a land full of battles, in an age where they would be burned alive if anyone got to know about them.

"I remember when I was a child, I always saw my Mom and Dad, looking in each other's eyes and I saw something that I couldn't comprehend at that time but as I grew up, I knew that I wanted to look at someone with the same eyes and want to be looked at too. I never wanted anything as much as I wanted a partner, a lover and a love that would break every barrier and I have found you and I feel complete."

It was one of those nights when they were lying beside each other and looking in each other's eyes. Their limbs were tangled and Sasuke felt himself freed in the prison of Arashi's love. Sasuke smiled and took one lock of Arashi's hair in his hand, the back of his hand caressed his cheek and the blonde sighed.

"I don't remember my parents; it's always been me and my brother. I have roamed this world thinking I was complete on my own. I never gave a thought of spending my life with anyone and then you came. You brought a storm of emotions that I wasn't ready for. I feel like it had been a long journey, without me knowing, I was walking toward you and I do not care that it took so much time, the only thing I care about is you, me and the present. I was complete before but I am whole now, with you by my side and Arashi, I want you here, by me for forever."

Arashi's eyes sparkled and he smiled and captured his lips in a kiss. The innocent press of lips turned frantic when Arashi bit on Sasuke's lower lip and plunged his tongue in the warm cavern. There already tangled limbs writhed together. Arashi's hands snuck under Sasuke's shirt and touched a nipple. Sasuke broke the kiss and gasped because it felt amazing. He couldn't understand how such a small thing could garner such a reaction but he couldn't think anything else as Arashi scraped his teeth on his pulse point. Sasuke's eyes rolled into his back and the Blonde attacked Sasuke's neck. For a little while Sasuke was confused as to whom was vampire as Arashi sucked deliciously on his neck. He was careful to give him a hickey at a place which would not be visible to others. Sasuke fought to gain some breath but knew that it was lost fight.

After Arashi was satisfied with his work he trailed his kiss up and chastely kissed Sasuke one more time.

"Forever" the blonde breathed in Sasuke's ear.

The course of war was changing. While Japan was winning the war for five years, it had started facing defeat in a past few wars. The countries that had been with Japan in this war were falling down one by one. Germany was first to go when Hitler's rule ended but Japan stood stubbornly. The danger loomed heavily upon it but the leaders remained firm.

"You'll be getting transferred to a new camp. We suspect that there are going to be enemy activity in some civilian cities, although we have some soldiers already there, we think it would be wise for a larger battalion to be there." General Ibiki said.

Arashi stood straight and frowned when he heard the news.

"Would there be an addition in my company or I'll be going alone?" He asked.

"You'll be the only one. We want a tactical expert and one who won't be lazy that's why we didn't choose Shikamaru."

Arashi nodded and after a little more briefing on the subject, he went back to his tent. He was mellowed down by the news and didn't know how to tell it to Sasuke. The thought of being far away from him did not sit well. After such a long time they were together and now this but didn't he knew how life played its game.

Just last time, after that we'll be together, He thought to himself.

"You're not going." Was the first response to the news that he had just delivered.

"It's not in our control." Arashi said.

"It is. This is all fucked up. We can just run away from here. Let the world fight, I don't care." Sasuke replied.

"But I do. I'll be back Sasuke. I won't ever leave you. You have to remember my promise. Forever."

"I can't let you go, not now. When our destiny seems so close, Arashi you can't expect that from me."

"I can and I would. This is our country, our mother home that we are fighting for. Please don't make it so hard."

Sasuke's hand trembled as Arashi held them. They were sitting at the bank of the river. The moon was nowhere in sight and it looked like a bleak surrounding. Just like how Sasuke felt at that moment.

Sasuke looked in those cerulean eyes and something shifted in him. The once helpless feeling changed into a growing possessiveness. He would show Arashi what he was losing by being away from him.

He took the blondes collar in his hand and shoved Arashi against a tree, his thigh between the blonde's parted legs. The wildness that he showed in his kiss was something that he himself had never experienced before. His nails raked lines at the sides of Arashi's torso and his hunger for him increased at every delicious sound that he made. His thigh did all the work while he kissed the blonde thoroughly and as he shifted his hand and sneaked it into the blonde's pants; he became a mush in the raven's hand.

Afterwards when it was all finished and the blonde was having a hard time getting his breath back, Sasuke settled against the tree with a superior look on his face.

"You'll be missing this every second you're away from me." He murmured.

"I… Sasuke… I can't believe it."

"Believe it, dobe." He replied.

As much as Sasuke wanted to forget the subject that had started it all, he couldn't deny it any longer.

"Where are they shipping you?" He asked.

"Hiroshima."

Sakura was always happy with what fate had provided her. A husband like Neji and a tutor like Tsunade didn't came in everyone's hand and she was fortunate enough to have them both. Her life as witch had been a tad bit difficult because of the superstition around but she had survived all of it. Her early life was a blur to her. Her father had rejected her mother because of her origin and her mother in all the anguish of her situation had left the pink haired girl in an orphanage. She was lucky that Tsunade had found her or what would have been her fate, she didn't knew.

Her friendship with Sasuke had started through Tsunade too. Itachi was the blonde's client. Superstition or not, they were good at making talisman and potions that worked. When someday Sasuke accompanied Itachi, they talked with each other. Although at first she had a crush on him but she outgrew it when she saw that Sasuke was not at all interested.

Her love Neji became her acquaintance later in life but she was more than glad that he did come. At first there temper did not agree with each other. Coming from a high clan, Neji had a haughty persona but through circumstances they had come closer.

Right now she wanted nothing but give some of her fortune to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" She whispered.

The room was as usual dark. The dank smell didn't bother her. After working with potions for so many years, she could take any smell. She slid the door a little more and the light of the world outside flooded in Sasuke's room. She was accustomed to the scene by now but still winced at the state of room. Everything in the room was broken, from the small table lamp to his wardrobe. It didn't matter how many times Itachi changed the furniture, the room would be back to this destruction.

She took one step in the room and winced again when a glass pricked her toe. She was used to pain and didn't react to it. She just went to the bed where a body lay as if dead.

Since the end of war and the bomb of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, this had been his state. At first he didn't believe that Arashi had died. He couldn't be. He had promised but when he saw the proof himself. The place itself and the destruction, the horrific realisation had come to him. After that nothing was same.

Sasuke had at first went berserk. Itachi who was always able to control Sasuke when he was thirsty could not hold him. Sasuke had almost killed Itachi in his rage. And after that had come the period of mourning. He had been like this ever since.

Sakura couldn't stare at those dead eyes. Those eyes that were always alive with intelligence and shrewdness were hollow with nightmares swirling in it. There were constant tear tracks under his eyes. His bones were poking out from underneath his skin because of staying hungry for around six month. Itachi had been trying to feed him but Sasuke seemed decided on dying from starvation. The only thing he seemed intent on doing was destroying everything around him and….

"It's not right." Sasuke croaked.

His fist clenched around the paper.

It was not the only paper in the room. Several papers littered the floor and the bed. Since Arashi's death Sasuke had been trying to remember his face and draw it. She had seen many by now. Frowning, smiling, cold, warm, everything he could draw, he did but in the end the paper would be crumbled and after the destruction the only words he would utter would be, "It's not right."

She could not see this state of her friend and it was all she could do to put a brave front. Her friend needed support, not her tears.

She did not know how but she'll do it.

After Sakura left, Sasuke lifted the recent drawing of Arashi - his eyes full of fire as he shot the enemy soldier- and crumbled it.

It won't ever be right again.


	3. Chapter 3

**And this is the last and final chapter. Thank you for hanging there for this fix to end, I appreciate that. I would appreciate some reviews even if they are full of criticism. Naruto does not belong to me.**

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice chirped.

Sasuke drew a long breath and relaxed his shoulder. He tried to divert his thoughts from blue eyes that he saw in heavens because if Sakura saw that he was still mourning then she'll probably worry and worse, try to cheer him up. He loved the girl as her best friend but one more tour through another park or mall and she will know how vampires behave when they get mad.

"Hello, Sakura." He replied.

Sasuke noticed the silent presence beside Sakura. Great.

"Neji" Sasuke said and nodded.

Neji nodded back.

"Come on, we have to leave now."

Sasuke stood up and glanced back at the scenery infront of him. The trio had come there to spend a few days in silence before going to college where they'll get all kind of busy with classes.

This place was found by Neji. He had been hunting once here when his keen eyes spotted this place. It was what sceneries were made of. A pond by a mountainside with a hut and natural vegetation around. Sasuke loved this place; he had spent many a year's getting back to his former self. He wasn't recovered properly, nor he ever would but he could now go through a day without thinking of trying to kill himself and that in itself was an improvement.

"The time had passed quite quickly." He murmured.

His companions knew that he was not talking about this trip.

"For immortals like us, time does pass quickly and we just learn to live with it." Neji said.

Sakura held his hand and shook her head, her eyes reprimanding him.

"Something can't be learnt ever, we can just hope to survive." Sasuke replied coldly and turned away from them to walk toward their car.

She already knew it was going to be a long ride.

"These are your keys." The purple haired woman said.

Sakura had thought Neji was best at his no-emotion mask but this woman certainly pushed Neji in the second position for that one.

"Here is your rulebook for the dormitories. We wish for you to follow these or we will be forced to take actions." She said in the same monotone voice, "And these are for you two specially." She nodded toward Neji and Sasuke.

They looked at the sheet of paper given to them, a few rules written on them and the headline "Rules of Vampires" flashing over it.

Sakura laughed out loud while clutching her stomach and the vampires just shook their head in disgust.

"My name is Konan and I am in charge of all the vampires here. You do not need to know my years but you should know that I can kill you very easily if you cause any problem. Otherwise if you have any problem with any other kid or you find any other creature here that is of some unknown origin, you will have to report me. We take care of both humans and mystical creatures here and do not take any kind of problems from either."

"Okay" With that Sakura took both males hand and ran for her life from the crazy woman.

Sasuke and Neji started unpacking the minute they got in their room. The first thing that they had to unpack and hide was the blood supply that they had bought along. Unfortunately by the time they had decided to get into college all the two people room had been registered and only the three person room were left. That meant they would be sharing it with an oblivious human. Their room thankfully was on the ground floor so that they could easily loosen a few floor boards in Neji's side of room to make a place to hide the cooler that held their blood supply.

They had just finished doing that when a knock came to their door. Familiar with the fragrance and presence of the person outside, they opened the door and let Sakura in. Sakura situated herself while the other two kept putting their stuff away.

"My roommates are already there and let me already say one of them at least would be testing my patience. The first thing that came out of the blonde bitch was 'Never knew pink can look so bad on someone' and then laughed one of those shrill laughs that teenagers nowadays do. I told her that I was happy that some blondes do live up to their name. After that she became quite a feline but instead of fighting she just went outside fuming. I think she might be planning some kind of revenge already." Sakura sighed.

They let her rant.

"Neji, do you want to go out and make out somewhere private." Sakura said in a voice that sounded like an innocent kid.

Neji choked while Sasuke chuckled. Sakura can be quite blunt when she wanted to.

"Go Neji, you don't want a damsel in distress wait for you, do you?" Sasuke teased.

"If she's a damsel in distress then I'm cross dresser." Neji said.

"Too much information." Sasuke murmured while Sakura's eyes glazed.

"Oooh the possibilities." Sakura shrieked and tugged Neji out of the room.

Sasuke shook his head at his friend's antics and went back to unpacking. He took out his toiletries bag and went in the bathroom to put the contents there. He heard the door open to his room and felt an unfamiliar presence outside.

"You're taking revenge for all the time I called you granny, aren't you?" a voice whined in the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about." A female voice answered. The voice sounded amused.

"You pinched my cheek infront of a whole group of student. You called me Naru infront of another and now you're in my room where you're possibly going to say something else infront of my roommates to embarrass me further."

"I was just showing my love to you. It'll be so long a time when I'll get to see you again." The female voice replied.

"No, you'll see me daily because you're a fucking professor here." The voice shouted.

"Oh yeah! I so forgot about that." She said and laughed which could only be interpreted as evil.

"I'm going to jump off the terrace if you call me by my nick name or pinch my cheek or embarrass me in any other way." Sasuke could hear the pout in the male's voice.

"Ah don't jump, I'll behave. Now come here and give your aunt a hug. I'm going to miss having you in my house now that you're an independent kid."

"All right"

There was silence for some minute after which Sasuke heard a deep sigh and a goodbye from the female.

Looks like their roommate was here.

He walked out of the bathroom and turned to say hello to the new comer.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

The blonde who had been kneeling infront of his bag while searching for something stood up and turned.

"Hey, Namikaze Naruto here." The blonde replied.

Those blue eyes pierced him and threw him back in the past. He was again standing infront of Arashi while he stared in his eyes and held his hands. It was the last time that they had seen each other before Arashi went to Hiroshima. They were saying goodbye and Sasuke didn't want to let go of his hand.

"Sasuke, I will come back to you. Even if the fate is against us, even if the world is against us, I will find a way to make you mine. There is no obstacle that can separate me from you and I'll come back even if it includes rising from my own ashes." He had promised.

Sasuke came to present as he saw a hand waving in front of him. He let the anger, anguish and sadness of all the years gather in him. It had been too long, too long without his smile and his presence. He needed to be wrapped in it all, he needed to feel himself lost in those eyes but first he needed to…

"You son of a bitch." Punch the git for leaving him.

As he stood there, his hand aching a little and a satisfied rumble in his heart while the blonde wiped away the blood that has collected in his mouth and stared at Sasuke with murder in his eyes, the brunet thought, 'Well it was better than biting and killing him'.

Sakura's happiness knew no bounds when she first met Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke just had enough time to signal her to stay silent or she would have probably shrieked and hugged the blonde, which in itself would have been a disaster because as before the Blonde didn't knew him. Sasuke didn't knew how long he could take it before this cycle would end but he was tired and just wanted Naruto in his arms and hide from the whole world but before that can happen, he had History class to go to.

"You can stop chuckling." Sasuke said exasperated.

"As long as that stupidly-in-love smile stays on your face."

Sasuke schooled his features.

"It's no use. You're practically glowing. Your aura is so positive right now that I want to dance." Sakura chirped beside him.

Sasuke looked around him to see if anybody had heard her.

"You should be careful. Talking about aura would certainly put you in the weird category list."

"And why should I care about that? I have boyfriend, a best friend and a possibility of another friend."

"The additional friend is a little difficult thing as he is right about now in some part of this college, probably hating my guts." Sasuke muttered.

The blonde had looked furious after that punch had been delivered. The only thing that stopped him from punching the day light out of the raven was his aunt who had forgotten her purse in one of his bag and had come back to take it.

The look Naruto had given Sasuke had told him that he wouldn't be getting away that easily. Sasuke had never felt this excited ever in his life.

"A good apology can solve that problem."

"Yeah, like I would ever apologize to that stupid blonde head Arashi." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Sakura stopped.

"Sasuke-kun, he's not Arashi." Sakura said slowly.

He stopped. It felt like he had walked in a brick wall. Sakura's word hit home and he could not help the ache that spread through him. It was true, he was not Arashi. He was not the one who had spent countless nights in the same cot with him, he was not the one who dreamt of a world full of peace and he was neither the one who fell in love with Sasuke nor the one with whom Sasuke had fallen in love with. He was a different human, in different timeline. The past was nothing but memories in Sasuke's head.

His shoulders started shaking but he controlled himself. None of the blonde look alike had been bad. They were good people and he had fell in some kind of love with all of them. Child Naruto and Old man Kitsune had not roused lover's love in him but he had loved them in some platonic way. He would have to make sure that this one stayed.

"I'll try talking to him." Sasuke said his voice low.

"You do that. Now we'll be late if we don't hurry. God knows where my boyfriend went to."

"Probably watching birds."

Sakura sighed knowing that it was a possibility.

Sasuke looked toward the blonde who was sitting in the library and getting a nap. It looked like a comfortable spot. The fight boiling inside him was anything but comfortable. He'd been raging over what he could say to the blonde so that it would sound reasonable. The excuses like 'That's how we handshake' and 'I saw a fly on your cheek' did not sound good in his head. It probably won't sound any better out loud either.

He peeked at the peaceful face again. God, how much of a coward can he be. He was a fucking vampire yet here he was hiding behind a row of history books. If his brother knew he would probably laugh out a lung. He'll probably enjoy his discomfort too. His brother had a sick penchant for sadism.

Steeling his nerves he walked out of the row and went to Naruto's table. He scraped his chair but the blonde did not wake up from his sleep. He couldn't help but compare him to Arashi. If even a squeak sounded somewhere he would jump awake and here was another version of the same face that did not wake up when the sounds were made just next to his ear.

"Naruto" He whispered aware of the librarian's eagle eyes and bat ears.

The blonde didn't even stir.

He shook him then. He would have to talk to him before he lost his courage.

"Naruto" He whispered again in his ear.

"What?" The blonde loudly said and ceremoniously fell from his chair.

Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that came to his lips.

"You asshole. What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled.

The sound of Librarians 'Shh' got to them and Naruto shut his mouth.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said to the blonde.

"Yeah well so do many people but I exclude the people who punch me from my list." Naruto said.

Cocky. This guy was cocky. None of the other had been like that.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for what happened the day before yesterday."

"Where you punched me for no reason whatsoever."

Sasuke winced. The guy was blunt and looked like he had a vicious streak.

Sasuke looked in his eyes, there was anger in them but he also looked like he was willing to hear why the brunet had done such a rash thing. The thing was Sasuke didn't knew what he wanted to say. He still hadn't come up with any reason except for the stupid ones that kept circling around in his head.

He decided on half-truth.

"You reminded me of someone from my past. We were close but then something happened and it all ended horribly. I guess there was some anger for him that was stored in me because of which I lashed out on you."

Too many holes in the reason but that's the best he could right now.

"That was interesting but I have to go." Naruto said abruptly.

"But" Sasuke said.

But the blonde was already out of the table and walking out of the library.

He wanted to cry. All the day he had been thinking about Arashi and the numb sensation was back. He wanted to huddle in a corner and never see the world. He just wanted to be away from the emptiness that had started gathering in him. He didn't want to deal with anyone or anything right now. He could already see the blonde walking out of his life and he couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura knew that meddling in someone's life was not good but she also didn't wanted Sasuke to get back into that depression that he had suffered for those 2 decades. It had taken so much time for him to recover. She didn't want him to curl up in a corner for another 2 decades. So she decided it was high time that she meddled and talk to Naruto Uzumaki about a few important things. That's why she found herself sitting outside Psychology building and waiting for the blonde to show his face. It didn't take too much effort to find out what classes the blonde was in.

"Excuse me" she said, tapping on the blonde's shoulder.

He looked confused at her appearance but before he could gather his wits and try to talk, she took his hand and led him somewhere private. The blonde was bewildered but he was having a hard time getting himself to talk. Well, it was not a crime to use spells on people yet.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura." She said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Naruto said clearly confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke."

Naruto didn't look happy at the mention of the brunet.

"Look, I don't want to hear excuses. The guy was a stuck up and probably a lunatic too."

"How about I take you to a coffee date right now and explain to you why he behaved as he behaved?" Sakura said.

It looked like it was something he did a lot of internal struggle for. It was clear he didn't want to but a date with an attractive girl wasn't something he wanted to pass on.

"Okay" He sighed.

As they sat in the small café and ordered, she contemplated what she wanted to tell him.

"Look, there was a guy, Arashi. They liked each other very much; I hadn't seen Sasuke as happy as he was with Arashi. They were what I would call Soul mates. Believe me when I say that Sasuke isn't one to get in love with just about anyone. Arashi was special. They were together for about a year when Arashi died in an accident. Sasuke didn't cope well after that. He isn't coping right now either. He is just surviving, not living his life. I can tell you that you look a lot like him, it isn't a surprise that for a second Sasuke thought it was Arashi."

The waiter came and put their order on the table and left.

"Why did he punch me though?" Naruto asked, confused. He was sorry but he didn't understand why he was so angry.

"I don't know. Maybe he was angry that Arashi left him alone and when you came infront of him, he let it lose."

Naruto remembered Sasuke's explanation. It all made sense at least. Sasuke's explanation was full of confusion.

Just then Naruto heard a ringing.

"That's me." Sakura said.

She pulled out her mobile and noticed it was Neji calling her.

"Hi Neji." She said.

"I can't find Sasuke." Neji said.

"Oh no. Not again. Do you have any idea where he would have gone to?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked confused.

"No and I've tried to pursue his scent but he is smart. If he wants to be left alone, he would make sure that he would be."

"I can't believe it. It had taken him so long to get back to normal but he's back to that state. I'll come as soon as I can." Sakura said and pressed the end button.

"I have to go." She said to Naruto.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Sasuke is missing. My boyfriend suspects that he is back to his depression. I hope he is okay because last time he almost killed himself through starving."

"I'll come with you."

Sakura thought of being polite and refusing but Naruto was the one Sasuke needed right now. The mental struggle he had been going through for so many years had taken him and only this person could help Sasuke out.

"It'll be really helpful if you did." She replied.

It was almost six and the sun was in the horizon ready to set and still they haven't found a trace of Sasuke. Naruto was exhausted running everywhere but he felt it his responsibility to get to the brunet and he was going to do that. The campus was very large when you're trying to find a single person but they had divided the area and each had their own area to search over. Right now Naruto was by the lake that was on the side of campus where they had botanical gardens. The lake was thankfully not restricted. He was grateful of that fact when he dived his hands in it and started washing his face. The cool water felt like heaven on his heated body.

The water wasn't that deep but enough that one could drown if they didn't knew swimming. The last ray of sun glimmered on the lake. His heart stopped when he saw a lone object floating over it. It was a shirt, one that Naruto recognised easily. Sasuke had been wearing it that day.

The worst case scenario came to his mind and before he knew what he was doing, he tugged out of his shirt and pulled out his mobile and threw it on the shirt and dived in the lake. He looked with wide eyes around him. He was grateful for the light above as he could clearly see. He saw Sasuke there. He was at the bottom of the lake. It was weird scene. His eyes were open and he was looking above him very calmly. He was resting like he was on a beach, the thing that bothered Naruto the most was his blank eyes. Although he knew that the thing that should have bothered him most would be Sasuke lying there like nothing was missing, specially air but he already knew the reason for it. He swam toward him, he had to go up fast because it was getting hard to hold his breath.

The scene surrounding him felt like a dream, Sasuke felt like a dream, lying so calmly. Naruto approached him and first took hold of a lock of brunet hair and pushed it out of the way. He didn't knew how it all looked like to Sasuke, him swimming toward him and offering his hand but the soft smile that lit Sasuke's feature felt the best thing that have ever happened in his life. Sasuke took his hand let Naruto steer him above. Naruto was quick to get out of the lake, coughing out water and lying on the grass.

Sasuke sat beside him, he could feel his gaze on him but he was busy coughing out his intestine at that moment. A cool hand rubbing his back had him shivering as he tried to control his coughing. Sasuke had his other hand on the blonde's shoulder while the other hand rubbed circle on his back. Naruto was very aware of those cool hands.

It took some time but he stopped coughing. He could already see stars emerging in the sky. It felt good to know that this day was ending. It felt like this day had been too long.

"So vampire?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke cocked his head.

"How did you know?"

"I have friends here and there. Like Konan."

"That nutshell is your friend? Why am I not surprised?"

"Are you going back to your asshole self?" Naruto asked irritated.

"No, but she freaked us out on our first day here."

"That's Konan but she's a really good friend. She's fun to be around especially because she has a dry humour."

Sasuke looked incredulous.

"Wanna start over?" Naruto asked.

This statement caught him off-guard and he couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Start over? Really? He had started over 4 times with this guy till now and it had been all for naught. He was tired of it.

At first Naruto was surprised with the laugh but after sometime when it didn't stop, Naruto realized that Sasuke was hysterical. He didn't knew what to do at that moment. In the end he threw caution to the wind and hugged Sasuke.

"Let it out Sasuke. I'm here. Match your breathing with mine. Relax." Naruto started whispering.

The laughing turned to silent crying in some time and Sasuke hugged him tightly while he let it all out. He didn't knew how much time had passed. They could have been there for hours before Sasuke stopped. As soon as he did, Naruto got aware of their position. Both were half-naked, hugging each other. It couldn't have gotten anymore homosexual tone at that moment.

"Let's get you back." Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry for all this." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about it. It's better if you let it all out now. High School drama should end before college starts. You have a new life in front of you and living it with all the burden is not something I would recommend."

Looking at Naruto with full moon light shining on them, Sasuke thought it was the best starting anyone could have.

As Sakura punched Naruto and sent him flying through air, Sasuke decided it was the funniest thing in the world. The blonde had unfortunately praised Ino's (Sakura's roommate) women bits quite highly, which started a twitch in Sakura's forehead and then he started rambling about Sakura having Weird taste in hair colour, it was the last hit. Neji, himself was trying to not laugh but Sasuke could clearly see amusement on his face.

"I think some of my teeth came loose." Naruto said whining.

"It may teach you some lesson for future." Sakura said fuming.

"To stay away from PMS girls, yeah got that." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"You" Sakura screamed and started cracking her knuckles.

Sasuke instantly came to his aid, anymore beating from the girl and Naruto would end up in plaster.

"Neji, why don't you take Sakura for lunch while I get Naruto all set up?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, I'm having fun here." Neji replied.

He growled but stopped himself from attacking. They were in a park and people were all around him.

"I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind knowing what you're planning for your anniversary this year." He growled, lowly.

Neji scowled but nodded.

"I thought Konan was dangerous but I think I may start looking under my bed to see if Sakura hasn't replaced the monster under my bed." Naruto said.

Sasuke could see blood trickling from his mouth and before he knew it, he had swiped some and was licking it on his thumb.

"Ask permission at least." Naruto grumbled.

"Would you let me?"

Naruto's eyes flashed and Sasuke could easily see the heat forming in them. A pulse raced in his own body at seeing that.

"What would I get in return?" Naruto whispered.

"Pleasure" Sasuke couldn't keep the husky tone from his voice.

The smile that came on Naruto's face made him believe that under that innocent exterior, there was an animal running rampant.

"Not enough" Naruto replied.

"What else would you like?"

Naruto's eyes roved over the raven's body, he smirked and leaned toward Sasuke, his hot breath fanning over his ear.

"At least ask the guy for a date." Naruto yelled and ran away, leaving nothing but dust trailing after him.

Sasuke blinked for a moment, startled, his hearing was going to take a hit from that but as he processed what Naruto had said, he smiled. This was going to be interesting.

Naruto groaned as sun rays started hitting his eyes. He was not in the mood to wake up. At all. Who the fuck had drawn the curtains? It was still so early. He groggily looked at the clock; it said 10:00 AM, way early for a Sunday. He was going to punch both of his roommates for doing that and punch Sasuke some more because he always deserved some extra because of that smart mouth he had.

Hmm… that mouth.

They were doing a pretty good job of making sounds in his dreams; it was such a shame that he was awake now.

As he was blinking the haze away from his eyes, Sasuke entered the room, a tray full of food in his hands. Naruto shifted the blanket to hide his problem and tried to pretend that he was not thinking about Sasuke or his mouth. A difficult thing indeed when he could see that wicked smirk on the raven's mouth. He was already dressed for the day with a t-shirt that hugged his torso and jeans. Naruto had no idea why he was ready so early or why Neji was missing from the room. Although he guessed he may have gone to Sakura, love birds they were.

"Get ready. I'll have our breakfast settled by the time you've brushed." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto's intelligent response.

"Well you said to take you on a date so I'm going to."

"Shouldn't you ask me first for the date?" Naruto asked

"I already know you're going to say yes so why waste the time."

"Cocky" Naruto muttered.

"Confident" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes but got up, his over-sized shirt hiding his problem. He liked that shirt very much and was probably going to like it more after this incident.

He dutifully brushed and controlled his problem in that time too. By the time he was ready for breakfast, there was nothing to be afraid of except for the image of Jiraiya and Tsunade doing it. Yup, that worked pretty great.

Sasuke was already in his chair, waiting for Naruto. His mouth watered at the sight of French toast and omelet. He was very hungry.

He dug into it with enthusiasm while Sasuke sat there, one elbow on the table and supporting his head. Naruto blushed under the gaze.

"Stop looking at me in that sappy way." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke just smirked but complied, cutting in his omelette. Vampires didn't actually need to eat but they sometimes indulged themselves.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Naruto asked.

"Like I would tell you." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at him. He definitely deserved punches but for now Naruto settled with some well places kicks.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head at Naruto's antics.

"Doesn't matter, you're still a cradle robber." Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned.

"Believe me; you wouldn't mind it so much when you'll ask for my help in studies."

"Like I would. That reminds me, how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Enough for you to stop calling me degrading names and give me respect." Sasuke replied smoothly.

"Oh Sasuke, what dreams you see."

"Very pleasurable ones actually."

Naruto chuckled but shook his head, concentrating on his breakfast again.

"Where's Neji?" He asked.

"Planning for his and Sakura's wedding anniversary."

"They are married?" Naruto said, choking on orange juice.

"For about a century."

"Man, you guys are old."

"Shut up saying that or I'll tell you what old me can do."

"And you think that is a threat." Naruto said, cocking his head.

"No, a promise."

There it was again, the heat trying to engulf him. He could feel his body melting in front of that heated gaze, Sasuke didn't knew how he was controlling himself but it certainly took a lot of effort.

"There is a certain lack of candles here. I thought you were that kind of person."

"Yes but at this time candles seems a little misplaced."

"Sad, I like the flickering fire."

"Me too. Our family had a deep connection with fire." Sasuke said.

"Oh" Naruto replied, gesturing him to go on.

"There are some legends that say, Uchiha could breathe fire. It was supposed to be our ally. I don't know what that mean. Itachi's the one interested in those things. According to him, Uchiha couldn't breathe fire but they had ties with a mythical creature that was made of fire. But slowly the Uchiha started getting suspicious. Although the creature was said to be very loyal, they feared that it would turn on them, so they tried destroying it. That unfortunately backfired and the creature went into hiding. It could have destroyed the clan but apparently it didn't want to. Since then our ancient power left us but we still retained the reputation."

"Wow" Naruto breathed out.

"Impressed?" Sasuke asked, amused by Naruto's reaction.

"With your clan, yes, with you, still no." He replied and winked.

"Don't worry, we still have time left." Sasuke said.

"You're confident."

"I have reasons to be."

Naruto met his smirking gaze with his own amused ones.

After the breakfast, Sasuke told him to get ready. Naruto felt himself getting flustered at the thought of what today could bring but his excitement was far greater than that and he went and changed into a casual tee and jeans. Sasuke didn't mind. With the way both things hugged Naruto's body, he was going to enjoy just watching him. As they were leaving for the next destination, Naruto's mobile went off. He dug in his pocket to take it out and frowned at the screen. Before Sasuke could see whose phone it was, Naruto ducked it out of sight and clicked the button.

"I'll be out in a minute." Naruto said and threw out Sasuke out in the hall. Sasuke would have been indignant at the behaviour if he wasn't curious.

"Yes" He could hear Naruto saying in the phone.

If he could be in the same room, he would have been able to listen what the other speaker was saying too.

"I remember, yes I've booked the tickets. I'm flying there tomorrow." There was a pause. "Don't worry I'll be on time." Another pause, "I know this kind of thing hardly happens, I am not going to miss it. I'll be there, promise."

There was a long pause after that.

"No one here knows anything yet….. Yes I am planning to but I need some more time… I know you're excited….. Bye…Yes, Love you too."

Sasuke gulped at the last words. Would it be possible that Naruto already loved someone? Although he had to admit that the whole conversation didn't make any sense in his mind. He couldn't ask Naruto about it or it'll look like he was eavesdropping, which was true but Naruto doesn't have to know that.

Sasuke always knew that there was something supernatural about the appearance of these blond faces in his life but what can it be? Or was Sasuke thinking too much just because of a mysterious phone call?

In the end Sasuke decided that today would only be about them being together and nothing else. He had been waiting for this day for days and he was not going to get it ruined.

When Naruto stepped out of the room, his face was in a careful condescending expression, reproaching on the lateness. Naruto just smiled and walked toward him and without any preamble, kissed him softly.

Sasuke was surprised but before he could deepen it, Naruto stepped back. Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"That was for being late, don't expect any more until you charm my pants off."

Sasuke still looked like he was going to brood.

"This is where you say 'Naruto, I'll wait for you forever if you give me rewards like these.'"

"No, dobe. I'm not going to wait anymore for you." Sasuke replied harshly.

Naruto frowned but did not push it. Sasuke was grateful for that. He knew that if he had to wait another century for Naruto, he would rather die. To show that he was not angry, he intertwined his fingers with Naruto's.

Naruto first looked at their hands shocked but slowly slid his gaze up toward Sasuke's eyes. He smiled softly.

"Sap" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke elbowed him.

Clouds had been gathering in the sky for half an hour now and Sasuke had been dismissing his concern about rain. Sasuke may not get sick but he was still human and he was not looking forward to flowing nose and sneezes.

"You're driving me up a hill, should I be worried?" Naruto asked as they winded their way through the road.

"Yes, I first gave you a delicious breakfast and now I am going to sacrifice you infront of a wooden idol so that the Gods won't get angry and let the dormant volcano, dormant." Sasuke said dryly and with a straight face.

Naruto didn't know if he was joking or not. He was an old vampire after all.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the silence beside him but did not humour him with a correction. If he wanted to be mentally prepared for a sacrifice then it would at least be amusing to watch.

"Would I get a garland?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it would be made of the skulls of all my previous victims." Sasuke said dryly.

He could hear Naruto gulp.

"Tch" He muttered under his breath.

The place he was going, or rather the thing that he wanted to show Naruto was made by him and his brother. Immortality gets boring at one point and Vampires always try to find ways to amuse themselves. So when he and his friend were very much bored, they had found this place and chosen that one tree that was tallest of them all. Some would say that they were insane when they thought of the thing but somehow it had turned into something really beautiful. If you see the thing under just the right moon light, it would take a shape of fairy tale for you. He thought it was a good outing for Naruto, if he would only stop babbling about how Sasuke better not ruin his face while sacrificing him or he would come back to haunt him.

"We're here." He muttered and stopped it infront of a tree. It looked like it had seen better days, the branches were broken and a smell was clinging to it that he didn't like.

"Okay" Naruto said slowly.

Before he could say something idiotic, Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the car and stepped close to the tree.

Naruto wanted to struggle out because the tree was weird but the moment he stepped near it, he froze.

The view before him has changed; the tree that looked like it didn't have much time left was nowhere to be seen. In its place was a huge tree, full of green leaves. It was not the sudden change that had him frozen; it was the carved thing running up the tree from the bottom. Someone had apparently carved out a staircase on the tree that was going round it and as he tilled his face up, he saw that it disappeared in the bushes. It looked so unnatural but still the part of tree. The staircase had enough space so it can be climbed one person at a time but still Naruto could imagine the fear that could be felt if he climbed it and looked down.

"We made it out of boredom, me, Neji and Sakura. She had put a few spells over it so that it stays evergreen and would not be disturbed by human population. I had forgotten about this place but as I was planning to take you on a date, I thought it be a really good one."

"It's beautiful." Naruto whispered.

"Have I charmed your pants off?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto was going to nod at that but broke out of the trance and just rolled his eyes at the raven.

"Are you ready to climb a tree with your feet?"

"Hell yeah!"

Sasuke smiled and led the way. He could feel Naruto thrumming with energy and couldn't help but feel excited himself. Naruto liked it and they still had the whole day.

There was adrenaline running through Naruto and he couldn't stop babbling about how this was such an awesome thing and how he hadn't seen anything like it. He knew he was going to be a little anxious when they would be high enough but he still felt calm about that thought. He knew that Sasuke would save him from that. He was a vampire and could easily use one of his abilities to do that.

It felt weird going round a tree, the path curving again and again. He would lose sight of Sasuke several times but he knew him to be there so he just walked. The curving of path also had him clutching to the tree because his feet weren't trained to walk round a thing, they were used to walking straight and the way looked long. Many times they would have to leap over or duck around the branches and he would see birds and squirrels scrambling away or just looking at them, probably wondering about what the silly humans were doing so high on a tree.

At one point, Sasuke stopped them and sat at the stairs. It felt like the tree was their shelter, a home to live in. He wondered about how ancient people may have had a civilization like that. Living in trees, using ropes to come down and then lying under the canopy and staring at stars. He felt like he was surrounded by nature and did not want to go anywhere.

Sasuke gave him some fruits to eat stating that since it's a long walk it would be better for Naruto to eat. Sasuke had also brought out a few nuts because he knew that Naruto was a kid and would want to feed the little animals. Naruto coaxed some squirrels out and fed them. He cooed at them as they started chewing at the end of them. Sasuke clicked a few photos of them and then just watched as Naruto ate his snack.

After feeding Squirrels and trying for birds to come out of their places, Naruto ate the apples given to him by Sasuke. It wasn't much considering how Naruto burned through his food but still for now it was enough. When he looked up to ask a question about how they had managed to carve the stairs so precisely, he found Sasuke staring at him, eyes full of such emotions that he couldn't understand them. Naruto gazed back at him, smiling softly. Sasuke moved his hand and held Naruto's. He put the tan hand behind his own neck, where Naruto tightened his hold. He trailed his fingers on Naruto's arm and felt the goose bumps that were now standing and cupped Naruto's cheek.

The rest of the work was done by Naruto as he pulled Sasuke toward him and kissed him. Sasuke sighed and let himself feel the kiss on some another level, more connecting, the sensation more heady. Naruto didn't try to make it erotic but left it innocent. Maybe he knew that Sasuke sometimes needed innocent to know that it was not only passion that had Naruto staying with Sasuke. It was Sasuke himself, every part of him was special and pulled Naruto toward him. He made circles where his hand was resting on the back of Sasuke's neck. A squirrel moving on Sasuke's lap had them finish the kiss.

Naruto chuckled at the scene and clicked a pic of it. It was very adorable. Sasuke looked like he had no idea what to do with the squirrel and was frowning at the poor animal, probably trying to communicate his threats toward the thing.

"Come on, we still have a long way to go." Naruto said and shooed the little animal away.

They carefully stood up and resumed their climb.

The rush of air at such height was very great and both Sasuke's and Naruto's hairs flew in every direction but it felt great. It only added to the sensation and made them feel like they were flying. One of them already having that experience. Naruto looked above and could tell that it was around noon now.

The problem came when stairs started narrowing as the upper part of tree started getting thinner. Sasuke stopped him from walking further.

"This is where you would have to climb." He said and pointed toward the deep grooves that the tree had. It looked like it was made for a hand to fit in. There was only a short distance left to the top of the tree so Naruto just shrugged and started heaving himself up with the help of the hollows carved in the tree. He was athletic in his school so it was not difficult for him. The height was scary but he trusted Sasuke.

As he came out of the foliage, he looked what was on the top of the tree. It looked like a sitting place. It was square, somehow it looked like there were roots coming out of the top of the tree and wrapping itself around the square wooden surface.

When he got near it, Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's waist and helped him up.

As he came up and looked around him, his whole body froze in wonderment. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. At the top of this tree, he felt like he could see the whole world. The one thing that made it more special was the hand holding his. Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto knew that he had his whole world in his hand right now.

By the time they got down from the tree and in their car, it was approaching evening and apparently the date was going to be continued. Naruto would not have been able to express his experience even if someone gave him the dictionary of every language in the world. This whole had been like a dream. Sasuke's attention on him and the things he had prepared for him was just so unbelievable that he couldn't help but agree that by the end of this date, there would really be no pants in the way.

His questions about their destination were of course not answered but he stayed silent. He knew that the end would be just as great as the whole day had been. He just wanted to bask in the presence of Sasuke and the right choice he had made, giving him a chance. He knew they would have problem considering the supernatural status in their lives but they'll discuss it when it comes.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he saw carnival lights in front of us. Although, as they got closer, he saw that it looked like they were going for a Japanese celebration. Although the visitors were in normal wear, the shopkeepers were in traditional kimonos with traditional games displayed. He could already feel himself getting excited about it.

While Sasuke parked his car, Naruto looked around. There was hardly anything he could see from that angle, considering the parking was at the southern point of the carnival and the back of shops were making a barrier for them. They got out of the car and walked around the shops to get to the entrance. Since it was still early evening, there wasn't much crowd.

"Back in the days, games were more fun. Now there are many electronic ones here. It doesn't give it a traditional feel but still ensures crowd." Sasuke murmured to Naruto.

"I don't know, I like tradition way better than modern. I guess we're both old souls in that department." Naruto replied.

Sasuke cocked his head but grunted his agreement.

Naruto was looking through shops and trying to pick one game but something caught his eyes and he dragged Sasuke there. He smirked at him and gave shopkeeper some bucks. Apparently he had chosen the shooting game first. He clutched the ball in his hand and concentrated on the pile of bottles in front of him. It was easy for him and he shot three piles in a row without a hitch. Sasuke and the shopkeeper gaped at him while he pointed toward the soft toy that had caught his attention.

"You're getting a soft toy?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"Well, you're my date and we like it traditional. Tradition says to take part in games and buy your date toys at these carnivals." Naruto said smiling hugely.

"But why this?" Sasuke asked looking at the bright orange toy in his hand. The feathers made the wings of the phoenix and in a certain light made it look like it were on fire. Its beak was made of plastic and blunt so it wouldn't hurt kids. All in all it was adorable but Sasuke wasn't going to accept even on his death bed that he felt giddy getting it. He was no school girl.

The rest of the festival was spent this way. They played for each other and got gifts. They ate traditional Japanese food and on many pleas from Naruto, took some ridiculous pics of themselves. It had been a long time since they had such fun and with each other, they just wanted the day continued. As the number of toys increased, they decided that they would have to go back to the car or they would be dragging all of them in the festival. Although they didn't knew how long they would be staying there since Sasuke had told him that there was going to fireworks at midnight and he was excited to see that.

"Hey, it's a full moon." Naruto murmured as they loaded their car with toys.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"You know aside from the Hollywood clichés, full moon is known for passion."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

Naruto looked at him, a dark grin in place.

"According to myths, when a supernatural being choose a mate under the full moon, the bond becomes unbreakable. The pure magic of the night mix with dark energy of the supernatural being, the energy becomes a chain of sorts, binding the two persons for an eternity. Even if the two people drift apart, their souls would painfully crave each other on full moon nights. Physical pain would be real until they come back together."

As Naruto told all this, Sasuke came round his car and stood before him.

"Wouldn't that be forcing two people to love?" Sasuke said his voice husky.

"Did I not mention that both would have to feel true love to get bonded that way?" Naruto quirked a brow.

Sasuke took a deep breath, taking in Naruto's smell; it had something of a smoky quality, like he had come out of a fire or something.

"I don't think I can wait for the night to end." He said and pulled Naruto toward him.

Naruto's chuckle was dark as he said, "Good" and leaned in as well.

Naruto's touch felt feverish on his cool skin and he arched his head as his hand roamed under the tee shirt. He could feel Naruto scraping his teeth over the exposed neck and, a growl emanating from his own throat.

"Kiss me" He said, fisting Naruto's shirt.

"No" He replied back and with a one last bite to his earlobe, he ran off.

Sasuke could see his eyes twinkling and the challenge held in them. His breathing was ragged, his body thrumming with pleasure that was so close just a minute before. If he had blood in his system, it would have come out on the surface by now.

Maybe Naruto had forgotten what he was good at. He was a vampire, a predator and it was his game to chase his prey before devouring it. He smiled wickedly, looks like Naruto would be getting a lesson today on Vampires.

The momentary lapse of his mind had helped Naruto to run away but it was more than easy for him to find him. The smoky scent of Naruto had left a trail. Naruto was smart though, he had left specific in his wake that made the chase difficult. It just made the monster in Sasuke's head growl at the high of the chase. Even though his touch was not there to heat his body, Sasuke still felt his body vibrating with the heat he could feel spreading in his limbs.

At intervals he would feel Naruto's presence touching his consciousness but then it would fade again, leaving him slightly frustrated. Naruto was good at this game then he had thought before.

It was difficult for him to run away from Sasuke, considering that the place was small and Sasuke's senses were much heightened. It helped him very much that he had been friends with other vampires a long time. Especially when they liked to play chase with him. Through that game his instincts had become razor sharp and his evasive techniques very good.

He ran from his hiding spot as he felt Sasuke's presence nearby. It was not like he was making noise but he was just so tuned with Sasuke that he could feel him even if they were in a crowded room. His shoes were in his hands to prevent them making any noise, his socked foot hardly made a squeak when he ran. He already had a destination in his mind and it was close. He ducked behind a car and tore the tent's cloth that was in front of him.

Sasuke would be here in a less than minute and that was enough time for him to set things.

He was just finished positioning the fire crackers the way he wanted when he felt Sasuke behind him. He turned and saw the way Sasuke roamed his eyes on his form, sizing his prey. His muscle flexed, preparing to catch Naruto if he tried to run again.

He was surprised to see Naruto extending his hand toward him. He was standing between a lots of crackers positioned upward, Sasuke frowned at the danger of this position.

"Naruto…" He started to say but the blonde put a finger on his lips.

"Let me tell you a secret." He whispered.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm around his waist and put his feet on his. Sasuke started to say something about the position but before he could, a sudden light behind Naruto froze him. Since the firework tent had been placed a little away from the carnival for safety precaution, the only light that had been there was the Moon's glow but now a new glow, like a fire's had started behind Naruto's back. He couldn't see a source for it.

"Let me tell you a story. A story of a boy, born to two phoenixes. It was rare for a phoenix to find their mate in the same species but they did. The boy grew up to see his parents in love, like two puzzle pieces fitting each other. They taught him to fly, to control fire and live free like a phoenix that he was but they mostly taught him to love. Love the people around him, love people inferior and superior, love people with darkness in their heart and love those who were light in itself."

Sasuke gulped at the heat he could feel now on Naruto, it was unnatural, the weird thing was it wasn't burning him. A touch to his cheeks had him concentrating on Naruto. He was surprised to see that now Naruto's blue eyes were on fire. But instead of hot, it looked just warm, like a fire in hearth.

"When he came to age, he was given a wish like any other phoenix. It was not hard for him to decide, he had watched his parents in love and he knew he wanted nothing but that. He wished to know who his soul mate was. His parents told him that it was a difficult wish to fulfil, the way was difficult, the answer for his question was in the book, the book of his life, protected by the guardians of secret of Phoenix. He went for a journey, he faced barren lands and violent waters but he did not deter. He was going to find his mate one way or other."

Sasuke could now easily see the fire building behind Naruto but it was not an uncontrolled one. The fire was shaping, extending bit by bit. The fire was in a contrast with the soft expression on his face. The words were sinking in his mind but he couldn't force a response to give.

"Years on the journey and he found the mountain, full of big frogs and there he found the frog who knew things of future. Under him the books of Phoenix was safe. When the boy told him what he had come from, the frog told him. Told him the destiny that he has to follow, the difficulties and centuries that he would have to live through. The clan with which his destiny was woven, the clan he would protect for a long time. The betrayal he would face the death he would have to deal with and the lives that he and his love to live before they could meet."

The fire, now looking like wings, flared wide. The fire shaping in feathers, hundreds of them, was flowing in wind.

"He asked if he could change it, not let the suffering happen to him and his beloved one but the frog told him that even a minor change would destroy their chance of being together. They will never meet in the end if everything didn't happen like it was written. So he started his life, knowing that it would be two millennia before he would find his mate. He found the clan, the clan of warriors and become a part of them. He protected it from harm and they protected him when he was vulnerable. Their story started to mix and the boy found himself never wanting to leave the place.

"He knew when the betrayal came; he had already listened of it from the Great Frog. They tried to kill him when he was again in his child form, just a mere 5 year old. They waited for him to sleep, they planned to preserve his body and to not let it burn, to not let him rise from his own ash but he was ready. He played his role in shaping the history of the clan and then he flew away, back to his parents. He knew that it would be a long time before he would get to do anything about his destiny and his love. So he waited, for millennia he waited and at last he went to the right place on the right time. The death he faced through his loved one's hand was quick, he knew it was going to be like that and accepted it. He did not have long to wait now.

"And so the cycle started of life and death, the meetings and separation. The boy knew when his love was near him and always prepared himself for the encounters. Five times, the frog had said. The first four would end with the boy's death but on the last, they will meet for forever. The boy had suffered death and his love has suffered the separation. The difficulties have ended, now it is time for them to meet, to become each other's mate under the full moon of magic, to get bonded for the eternity, to love each other for forever."

There was a burst of fire from the wings behind Naruto and all the crackers around him caught the fire at the same time when he took off with Sasuke in the sky. His wings beating at the wind, his eyes locked with his beloved. Naruto stopped at the fixed altitude and smiled. The crackers bursts around them, millions of colours mixing together, to make that one special moment, to make the night of their starting to be unique and remembering.

"Look around you Sasuke, the years has passed away, things have changed but we are the same, our destiny is still the same as it was before. I am sorry for the years that you have suffered but it was necessary for you, for me. I love you and when I say it, understand that I mean it because I've waited for you for two millennia and there can't be anyone else but you. It's now your decision if you want me or not."

Sasuke couldn't see or feel anything. He did not notice the millions of colours that were bursting around him, nor the twinkling city underneath, he didn't see the fire feathers spread behind Naruto, he just saw the blonde, his eyes, and the utter devotion on his face for just him. It would have been scary, even a little creepy, the obsession that had been brewing for years but wasn't he too obsessed with the guy. He had loved him for two centuries now, he hadn't forgotten about him even for a moment. There was no second doubt in his mind about what he wanted. This creature in his arms, the fire that could destroy him in a minute, was his and his only. He was not going to let him go even if Naruto tried to.

The second he touched his lips to Naruto's, he thought he heard fireworks going off in the distance again but he didn't care. He had Naruto and he was not going anywhere and they had all eternity stretching in front of them, they would discuss the details later, for now he just wanted to be close to the man who had been obsessed with him for two millennia, even when he was not born.

Later, as they rested under the starry sky, the expanse of grass under him, they talked. There were many things to be discussed. Sasuke still didn't have any clear version of things. The things that he understood were that Naruto was a Phoenix, a Phoenix who had been the creature of the legend of Uchiha. He had been waiting for Sasuke for two millennia.

"So you're Kurama, Naruto, Kitsune, Arashi and Naruto again?" He asked.

"Well I can't use the same name again and again because hardly anyone knows that Phoenix exists." He said.

"How does this thing works? For a long time I thought it was reincarnation." Sasuke said.

"In some ways it is but if you ever read anything about Phoenix, you would know that they get born from their own ashes. Once we die, our internal mechanism starts, our soul or our substantial energy sends a signal to our sire, my parents, they respond to it. Our body takes three days for the heat in our energy to turn it into fire since when we are dead; we aren't doing anything to exhaust the heat in us. That would lead to us burning and then we turn into ash. It gets complicated because we have to ensure that we stay in the same area or city at least so it would be easy for us to be found. Mostly we don't pose as family but sometimes we do, like when I was Kitsune. At that time I was older than my parents so I posed as their father. When my parents die, I and their sire get signal. Either of us would go get them and take care of them until they are much older."

"How is your existence a secret? Since you guys can't die, wouldn't your number be many in this world?"

"Hardly. It's hard for Phoenix to find their mate in the same species and only two Phoenix can sire another. And a female phoenix can lay egg for just one time. It leads to hardly any increase in our numbers. We are even less than the vampire population or even the Fairies."

"There are fairies?" Sasuke asked, incredulous.

Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke I have a whole world in my fist to show you. You'll see things that not many people have; being with phoenix is an experience in itself."

Naruto could see Sasuke hesitate, even though he had a poker face but he knew Sasuke enough to see that.

"What do you want to ask?" Naruto asked.

"I heard you on the phone today, who was it?" Sasuke asked.

"That was my Mom." Naruto said frowning, confused as to why Sasuke was hesitating.

"Where are you going then?"

"Actually, my Godfather, Jiraiya is in his old age. It hardly happens to us that we die of natural death. He knows it's his time so he is doing the ritual death of Phoenix."

Sasuke looked horrified at that.

"It is not how it looks. We go into mediation and gather our heat inside and let it burn us. That is the natural death for Phoenix, nothing to be horrified about."

"Naruto" Sasuke said and put a hand on his knee.

"Yes" Naruto said, giving the raven a soft smile.

"I can't wrap my mind around so many things at once."

Naruto chuckled and took Sasuke's hand in his and kissed one knuckle at a time.

"We have an eternity to understand things."

Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him to kiss him thoroughly because it was true.

They **have** forever now.

 **I am thinking of making a sequel of this story so tell me in reviews if you want one. Thank you for reading. I'll be waiting for some feedback.**


End file.
